Cuenta atrás
by Aria Rovimare
Summary: Orihara Izaya ha desaparecido de Ikebukuro por varias semanas y nadie sabe por qué. Shizuo está convencido de que el informante está planeando algo problemático que afectará a todos una vez más. Sin embargo, su reencuentro con Izaya es muy distinto a lo que él se estaba esperando. Su conducta tras regresar era demasiado sospechosa, demasiado como para poder confiar.
1. Chapter 1: Una tranquilidad sospechosa

**Durarara! Pertenece a Ryohgo Narita, yo solo usaré a sus personajes para entretener a mi mente creativa...**

NOTAS: Hola, ¡Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre Durarara! y estoy bastante emocionada por ello! El mundo donde ocurre la historia será una divergencia del canon, ya que si bien se toman en cuenta eventos del pasado de sus personajes, para esta ocasión no tomaré en cuenta la última batalla que se dio entre Shizuo e Izaya. Aun así, pero que ese no sea un gran inconveniente para el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

 _Esta historia contará con aproximadamente diez capítulos, la extensión de cada uno, dependerá de su contenido._

 _¡Que lo disfruten!_

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una tranquilidad sospechosa**

… **::::::::…**

… **.**

… **..**

La primera vez que entre sus pensamientos se asomó una mínima idea de tranquilidad absoluta, Heiwajima Shizuo, el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro, sintió su cuerpo completo tensarse como si estuviera en un estado de alerta. Se encontraba en ese momento junto a un grupo de personas, observando con atención un juego de cartas. No tenía ningún otro objetivo en mente más que el de distraerse por unos minutos antes de regresar al trabajo, pero cuando aquella idea irrumpió en su mente, aquel juego de cartas quedó de inmediato en un segundo plano.

En aquel ajetreado día, Tanaka Tom le había obligado a tomar un tiempo libre a pesar de que Shizuo no creía que fuera necesario. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba más conscientemente, comenzaba a creer que su jefe había tenido la razón al dejarle a solas por unas cuantas horas.

Acomodándose los anteojos azules, Heiwajima Shizuo examinó sus alrededores como si no los hubiera visto desde hace semanas. Ikebukuro lucía exactamente igual que siempre, con las habituales charlas a su alrededor, los encuentros y desencuentros comunes entre sus habitantes y también, con una que otra riña formándose en sus más oscuros rincones pero sin llegar a ser algo realmente importante. Todo lucía estable, tranquilo… _en paz_. Nada perturbaba la rutina de la gente a sus alrededores, no obstante, algo se sentía fuera de lugar.

El hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro arrugó el entrecejo sin mirar a nadie en específico. La realización de que algo no andaba bien le sentó como veneno en el estómago. Siendo algo esperable ante una situación como esa, Heiwajima Shizuo debería sentir su espíritu sosegado y el cuerpo en calma. En vez de eso, se percató al fin y tras varias semanas, que había estado en una tensión constante desde la última vez que se encontró con el informante de Shinjuku. Desde su última persecución, una sensación de incertidumbre se había posado sobre sus hombros, obligándolo a mantenerse alerta ante la espera de algo que seguramente pasaría.

Shizuo comprendió entonces el por qué se encontraba tan irritable cada vez que enfrentaba a un nuevo deudor, y también, el por qué Tom y Varona intentaban calmarlo cuando él creía no necesitarlo, haciéndolo irritar de más. Era la tensión latente la que lo mantenía de esa manera. Su cuerpo, que al parecer recordaba mejor que su propia mente, estaba preparándose para lo que fuera que Orihara Izaya estuviera planificando hacer esta vez. Porque cada vez que el informante desaparecía de Ikebukuro, era porque algo se traía entre manos. Algo grande. Y tal y como su experiencia se lo decía, aquello que estuviera planeando hacer lo afectaría directamente, lo quisiera él o no.

Chasqueó la lengua con frustración.

Sin nada más que hacer en ese lugar, Shizuo se alejó del grupo de personas a paso calmado y con intenciones de regresar a su trabajo. Aunque dudaba poder realizarlo sin terminar golpeando a alguien más…

— ¡Oh! Shizuo, ¿te encuentras mejor? — Preguntó Tanaka Tom con amabilidad en cuanto estuvo frente a él. El hombre con rastas estaba sentado frente a la barra del Sushi Ruso junto a Varona, quien también esperaba una respuesta de su parte.

— Algo así. —fue lo único que Shizuo pudo decir.

Claramente, se encontraba mejor al darse cuenta _-por fin_ \- de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y con él mismo, pero a la vez, estaba más irritado de lo que estuvo en mucho tiempo. Tanto Varona como Tom le asintieron, intuyendo los motivos de su escueta respuesta.

—Senpai, coma con nosotros. —sugirió Varona segundos después, pero Shizuo levantó una mano en su dirección como un gesto de rechazo.

—Prefiero no hacerlo. —dijo Shizuo, tomando asiento junto a sus dos compañeros. — No creo poder disfrutarlo en este momento.

Tanto su superior como su subordinada le miraron extrañados, antes de notar como sus manos estaban cerradas con fuerza en dos puños. Tras observarse el uno al otro silenciosamente, los dos compañeros de Shizuo acordaron no perturbarle más de lo necesario en lo que restaba del día. Estaba claro que el ex-barman estaba conteniendo su ira, tal y como había estado haciendo desde hacía varios días.

Ninguno de sus conocidos había querido decir nada al respecto por miedo a como Shizuo pudiese reaccionar y simplemente esperaban que él mismo se percatara de su estado actual. Por esta razón, y temiendo por la vida de sus clientes, Tanaka Tom había decidido dejarle un tiempo a solas para que descansara durante ese día y en el mejor de los casos, para que pudiera reflexionar. Mirándolo con atención, al parecer había dado resultado el dejarlo solo...pero no de la forma en que todos esperaban que hiciera.

.

…

.

— _¡Come Sushi! ¡Es barato…! ¡Es delicioso~!_

La voz de Simon se alzaba entre el bullicio de la gente una vez salieron del local. Al verlos salir, el hombre que repartía volantes los despidió de ellos con un gesto de su mano. Solo Tom y Varona se despidieron adecuadamente de él, por otro lado, Shizuo no había pronunciado ninguna palabra desde el rechazo a la comida que Varona le había ofrecido.

Con aparente serenidad, Shizuo mantuvo su postura habitual con ambas manos en sus bolsillos a medida que se alejaban del Rusia Sushi, concentrándose en continuar con su trayecto hacia el hogar de otro de los deudores. Aun así, era evidente que ante algún estimulo inesperado, aquel hombre terminaría por explotar en frente de todos debido a la tensión acumulada.

Era como una bomba de tiempo.

En su mente, Shizuo lo entendía a la perfección. Solo el recordar los problemas que tuvo años atrás gracias al Informante ahora desaparecido, le crispaba el cuerpo, irritándolo a más no poder. Y era aún peor al saber que en cualquier momento la maldita pulga podía aparecer frente a él, volviendo su vida un completo caos, provocando que problemas innecesarios cayeran sobre su cabeza y atrayendo hacia él enemigos que por sí solo no sería capaz de tener.

A su lado, Tom le observaba de reojo, vigilando cualquier reacción extraña que el guardaespaldas hiciera ademán de querer demostrar. Si bien Shizuo lucía exactamente igual a como lo hacía antes de que le diera su tiempo libre, la expresión iracunda en sus ojos y el ceño fruncido al extremo le advirtieron que no era la mejor idea hacerlo continuar con el trabajo ese mismo día. Al menos, no de una forma tan directa.

— Shizuo.

El aludido simplemente se giró hacia Tom, una vez que detuvieron el paso frente a un complejo de departamentos.

— Por esta vez dejaré la cobranza del dinero en manos de Varona. ¿Estás bien con eso?

La respuesta que Tom recibió estaba cargada de frustración.

—… ¿ _Por qué_?

— Bueno…esta persona no suele necesitar tanto escarmiento para pagarnos. —explicaba Tom modulando sus palabras. De verdad era difícil tratar a Shizuo en ese estado. —Además, hay que darle un espacio a Varona de vez en cuando… es algo bueno que adquiera más experiencia en esto ¿verdad?

Shizuo se le quedó mirando fijamente por unos segundos antes de asentir. Estaba de acuerdo con ese punto.

— Puede dejarlo en mis manos, Shizuo-senpai. —Añadió Varona, que se había detenido también a su lado.

Shizuo le observó detenidamente por un segundo, antes de resignarse y responderle.

— Bien.

Después, Shizuo siguió con la mirada las siluetas de Tanaka Tom y de Varona, antes de que se perdieran entre las escaleras del complejo. Cuando no pudo verlos más, se acomodó los anteojos y se dio media vuelta, dejando ante su vista a las personas que caminaban por la calle a esas horas de la tarde. De pronto, un sonido ya reconocido junto a la figura de la motorista sin cabeza atravesó el camino frente a él. Seguramente, Celty estaba realizando algún encargo, tal y como siempre hacía.

Sus manos se empuñaron al interior de sus bolsillos.

Pensándolo bien, Celty había estado inusualmente _demasiado_ activa durante las últimas tres semanas. Yendo de aquí para allá demasiado rápido y entre lapsos muy cortos de tiempo. Tanto así, que Shizuo no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella decentemente desde hacía bastante tiempo.

En ese instante, Heiwajima Shizuo tuvo la idea de que tal vez el no encontrar un momento para desahogarse con Celty le mantenía tan irritable, dejando a un lado, claro estaba, la incertidumbre que le provocaba el no saber qué haría la pulga en cuanto regresara a Ikebukuro. Porque estaba más que seguro de que lo haría, no era tan iluso como para creer que se iría de allí para jamás volver. Aunque sería mucho mejor para todos si Izaya lo hiciera de una maldita vez. Ese maldito desgraciado…solo debería irse y morir.

 _No._

¡Mejor lo mataba él con sus propias manos!

— ¿Senpai?

Al girarse, notó como Varona quitaba su mano de su brazo sin darle importancia alguna a su repentino pero necesario toque. Lo había sacado de su ensimismamiento. Agradecido, Shizuo decidió ignorar este hecho también, a pesar de lo desacostumbrado que estaba al ser tocado por alguien más.

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó inmediatamente después, reajustándose los anteojos. — ¿Ya han terminado?

— Sin ningún problema.

Shizuo le dio un vistazo rápido a su subordinada, quien le observaba con seguridad absoluta, antes de dirigirse a Tanaka Tom por nuevas instrucciones. Quedaban solamente dos cobros por realizar. Sorprendentemente, Shizuo continuó con su trabajo sin mayores inconvenientes y terminaron la jornada sin nada que lamentar. Por suerte, los deudores que se encontraron ese día eran cobardes a más no poder, y en cuanto vieron la expresión iracunda del guardaespaldas entregaron todo el dinero con rapidez.

De esa manera, llegó la noche.

Tras despedirse de sus compañeros, Shizuo caminó a paso seguro por la ciudad, sin tener en cuenta el tiempo que podría tardar en llegar hasta aquel puente, el lugar donde habitualmente se reunía para hablar con Celty.

A su alrededor, la vida continuaba su ritmo tal y como siempre hacía. Algunos curiosos se quedaban mirándolo por unos segundos al reconocer su típico traje de bartender, antes de continuar con sus propios asuntos; otros, en cambio, simplemente lo ignoraban al no tener idea de quien se trataba. Y si lo conocían, simplemente lo ignoraban para evitarse problemas.

Shizuo no haría caso a ninguno de todas formas.

Normalmente, su vida trascurría de esa manera. Recibía miradas curiosas o era ignorado por otras personas. Así lo prefería, exceptuando las veces en que alguna tropa de imbéciles se atrevía a enfrentarlo. Por supuesto, la mayoría de ellos actuaban influenciados por Orihara Izaya, debido a sus palabras persuasivas, maliciosas y a su sentido extremo de la manipulación.

Al recordar la burlesca expresión del informante, Shizuo apresuró más el paso y continuó con su camino hasta llegar al solitario puente.

Estaba molesto.

Minutos más tarde y con un cigarrillo encendido entre sus labios, el ex barman esperaba en silencio a que su malestar desapareciera. Afirmó ambos brazos en la baranda que evitaba que cayera de aquel puente hacia las vías del tren, y posó su mirada en el cielo nocturno creyendo que allí encontraría un poco de paz. No tenía más alternativa que esa. Después de todo, no había acordado encontrarse con Celty aquella noche para poder hablar.

No se esperaba que, de entre la negrura de la noche apareciera ella, montada en su motocicleta silenciosa y deteniéndose a solo unos pasos frente a él.

—Celty.

Como acostumbraba, la dullahan le saludó con un asentimiento deliberado, antes de utilizar su PDA.

[Ha sido un tiempo]

Shizuo sonrió levemente.

— Tienes razón. —dijo, antes de darle otra calada a su cigarrillo. Luego de exhalar el humo, continuó. —Te he visto ocupada.

[Sí. He recibido muchos encargos en estos días.] Sus hombros decayeron, indicando cansancio. Frente a ella, Shizuo volvió a exhalar. [Lamento que no hayamos podido hablar antes.]

El guardaespaldas dio una última calada a su cigarrillo antes de guardarlo en el colillero que llevaba consigo.

— No lo lamentes. No es una obligación hacerlo.

Celty no escribió su respuesta de inmediato, al parecer, estaba pensando con cautela qué escribir.

[Está bien.] Fue su única respuesta.

Shizuo asintió, satisfecho, mientras colocaba ambas manos al interior de sus bolsillos otra vez.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

[Regresaba de mi última entrega, y te vi.]

— Ya veo.

[¿Está todo bien?]

Shizuo pensó en el transcurso de los días, su trabajo y la falta de conflictos durante las últimas semanas antes de responder.

— Supongo que lo está…

La dullahan se apresuró en escribir sobre su PDA, curiosa ante su falta de seguridad.

[¿Supones…?]

— ¿Sabes? Han pasado varias semanas desde que tuve algún problema con alguien. No he tenido la necesidad de desquitar mi ira contra nadie en todo este tiempo. Nadie se ha acercado a mí buscando enfrentarme. Me estoy llevando mejor que nunca con los que me rodean, pero… —Chasqueó la lengua, antes de continuar. —… _algo está mal._

Celty se quedó mirando fijamente a Shizuo, a sus hombros tensos y a su expresión llena de furia, antes de decir algo.

[¿Por qué piensas eso?]

Shizuo intentó calmarse un poco antes de abrir la boca, mientras se afirmaba junto a la baranda del puente una vez más. A su vez, Celty se levantó de su motocicleta y se posicionó junto a él.

— _Izaya_ …ese malnacido debe estar planeando algo.

A su lado, Celty se removió hasta quedar frente a él. Parecía un tanto descolocada por su confesión. Shizuo no entendió por qué.

[¿Izaya?]

—Sí. A menos que haya muerto, no creo que haya desaparecido de Ikebukuro por tanto tiempo sin planear algo para su regreso. Ese maldito…—explicó, sin ocultar su irritación. Además, Shizuo estaba seguro de que jamás podría tener el placer de oír que el informante estaba realmente muerto.

Frente a él, Celty ladeó el casco sobre su cuello como si se tratara de su propia cabeza, en expresión de rareza. Algo de lo que su amigo había dicho no encajaba con la información que ella poseía.

[¿No lo sabes?]

— ¿Qué?

[Izaya ha estado rondando Ikebukuro todo este tiempo.]

Tras leer el mensaje, Shizuo abrió de más los ojos debido a la sorpresa.

" _Así que era eso"._

" _Ya veo ¡Ya veo! ¡Esto realmente apesta debido a ese bastardo!",_ pensó. Ahora comprendía el por qué tenía esa continua sensación de molestia. Seguramente, eran sus instintos percibiendo su maldita presencia.

— _Ya veo_ … ha aprendido a ocultarse mejor, ¡esa Maldita Pulga!

Ante el repentino grito, Celty saltó en su lugar.

[¡No! ¡No me refiero a que esté en Ikebukuro todo el tiempo, Shizuo!] Se apresuró en aclarar la dullahan, tras ver a Shizuo en ademán de salir corriendo de aquel lugar para ir en búsqueda del informante y darle una buena paliza. [É-él ha venido a entregarle algunas cosas a Shinra y de paso, a encomendarme algunos trabajos pequeños.]

Shizuo, suspicaz, no se movió ni un centímetro más y permaneció mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, frustrado. Si ese era el caso, ¿Por qué si había estado rondando por Ikebukuro, el maldito no se había aparecido frente a él para fastidiarlo? Como pensaba, allí estaba pasando algo que no le daba buena espina.

Chasqueó la lengua.

— De seguro está planificando algo. No puedo imaginarme otra razón para que ese maldito se ocultara de esta manera.

Tras pensar detenidamente en sus palabras, Celty se apresuró en escribir el su PDA.

[Creo que tienes muchas razones para pensar eso.]

—Por supuesto.

[Yo también las tengo.]

— No podría creer lo contrario. —chasqueó la lengua. — ¡Esa pulga es un mal para todos!

Celty se apresuró en teclear sobro su PDA.

[Eso no lo niego, pero… creo que esta vez puede tratarse de algo diferente.]

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué tratas de decirme con eso, Celty? —inquirió Shizuo, incapaz de creer que Izaya tuviera motivos distintos a los que él creía que poseía para no aparecerse frente a él.

[No lo sé, pero… hasta Shinra cree que algo hay algo distinto en Izaya, a pesar de que actúa como siempre...]

.

…

.

En lugar de calmarse tras su charla con Celty, Heiwajima Shizuo se mantuvo despierto casi toda la noche. Naturalmente, hubiese esperado que su falta de sueño fuera consecuencia de esta irritabilidad constante que lo acechaba, y que no le dejaba tranquilo hasta haber descargado su ira. Sin embargo, esta vez no sabía exactamente que pudo haber causado su noche en vela. Lo único que tenía claro, era que su mente estaba intranquila y la incertidumbre que le aquejaba desde el día anterior, se había trasformado indudablemente en un mal presentimiento.

Shizuo confiaba plenamente en sus instintos, y con mayor razón lo hacía si estos lo alertaban acerca de Izaya. Siempre que pensaba que la pulga había estado involucrado en algún problema, Shizuo acertaba. Cada vez que lo rodeaba aquella peste por las calles, en su interior se encendía una alarma que gritaba peligro. Pero esta vez, algo no estaba funcionando…y no era solo con él.

Seguía sin comprender por qué durante las últimas semanas, jamás se percató de que aquella pulga anduviera cerca. Aun así, sabía que era algo que podía averiguar una vez que lo tuviera enfrente, por lo que ese detalle no constituía un gran problema. No obstante, lo que no le cabía en la cabeza por más que lo intentara, eran las palabras que Celty le había dicho la noche anterior acerca de Izaya.

" _[No lo sé, pero… hasta Shinra cree que algo hay algo distinto en él, a pesar de que actúa como siempre...]"_

" _Obviamente es un maldito engaño"_

Él había refutado.

" _[Yo también pensaba lo mismo pero, aunque no creo en sus palabras, algo a su alrededor- es como si la esencia que lo rodea se hubiera trasformado en algo diferente. Algo que no permite ver las malas intenciones que demuestra siempre… No puedo explicarlo mejor.]"_

El que Celty no estuviera percibiendo el peligro que él _si_ estaba sintiendo provenir del informante, le era difícil de creer. El ex-barman podía asegurar con todas sus fuerzas que Celty desconfiaba a Izaya, de la misma forma en que toda persona que lo conoce lo hacía en algún momento. Incluso, estaba absolutamente seguro de que ella sospechaba de él en todo momento y por lo mismo, era prácticamente imposible que cayera en algún truco preparado por la pulga. Aun si Shinra le dijera algo en favor del informante, dudaba que Celty se lo creyera del todo. El médico era un caso especial al final de cuentas.

Shizuo no había visto al médico clandestino desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Al disminuir sus enfrentamientos con otras personas y que los altercados con gentuza que sí lograse hacerle algún tipo de daño desaparecieran por completo, Shizuo no había tenido necesidad de ir a visitarlo. Aun así, dudaba que Shinra hubiese podido cambiar de mentalidad en el transcurso de los últimos días. Era el sujeto que más conocía a Izaya después de todo, y por lo mismo, sabía por demás lo que era capaz de llegar a hacer ese maldito.

El guardaespaldas detuvo su andar para encender un cigarrillo.

Tras dar una primera calada, Shizuo alzó la mirada, manteniéndola en el cielo despejado por unos segundos. Se encontraba, después de una larga conversación con Tanaka Tom, frente a un edificio de departamentos donde vivía otro de los deudores.

" _Parece que hoy estás más distraído de lo normal_ " le había dicho Tom con el paso de las horas. _"No preguntaré nada, pero te necesito de regreso después de cobrarle a este cliente. ¡Ah, y no te preocupes!, Varona se encargará."_

Debido a eso, Heiwajima Shizuo estaba de pie frente al edificio de departamentos sin nada más que hacer que esperar.

Sinceramente, odiaba sentirse de aquella manera. Odiaba no poder controlar su ira para que no interfiriera con su trabajo. A esas alturas, Shizuo estaba seguro de que no lograría calmarse por más que quisiera hacerlo, al menos, no lo haría hasta encontrarse personalmente con el responsable de su constante mal humor. Porque a pesar de no querer a esa pulga cerca, no tenía intenciones de dejarle hacer lo que quisiera, no esta vez. No permitiría que lastimara a Celty ni a alguien más con sus habituales manipulaciones, aunque para eso tuviera que hacerle frente por su propia voluntad.

— ¡Shizuo-san~!

Al escuchar su nombre, el guardaespaldas giró el rostro hacia su izquierda para ver quien lo llamaba. Al notar de quienes se trataba, una sensación molesta se acunó en su interior: eran las gemelas Orihara quienes se acercaban hasta él a paso rápido. A pesar de no odiar a las dos chicas, seguían siendo las hermanas de la pulga y Shizuo no quería involucrarse con nada que estuviera directamente relacionado con Izaya. No por el momento.

Aun así, no pudo evitar saludarlas cuando se detuvieron a solo un paso de distancia.

— Mairu, Kururi. ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

Ellas sonrieron de forma cómplice.

— ¡Estábamos dando un paseo con Iza-nii! —Exclamó Mairu con efusividad. Shizuo contuvo la respiración con fuerza para no dejar salir la ira que se arremolinó en su garganta. Frente a él, la chica continuó, ignorando su malestar. — ¡Fue tan extraño, Shizuo-san! ¡Iza-nii no es de los que comparten sus paseos para _observar humanos_! ¿Verdad Kuru-nee?

Kururi simplemente asintió.

— Así que pensamos que podía ser una de sus trampas pero… ¡Nos tenía una sorpresa! ¡Y fue la mejor de todas, Shizuo-san! ¿¡No es así!? —Continuó Mairu, esta vez prácticamente dando saltos de alegría y arrastrando a Kururi consigo. Esta última sonrió también.

—…Feliz.

Era la primera vez que Shizuo veía a la gemela más serena sonreír abiertamente. Eso lo sorprendió a tal punto, que logró disminuir un tanto su enfado. ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa les habría dado Izaya para hacerlas así de felices? Solo bastaron unos segundos para que su instinto le advirtiera otra vez. Solo había algo que haría a las gemelas así de felices, y era lo único por lo cual no le habían preguntado ese día. Aun cuando era lo único por lo que siempre lo saludaban…

— ¿…Qué sorpresa les dio?

Absortas en su felicidad, las gemelas pasaron por alto el tono oscuro con que Shizuo había impregnado la pregunta.

— ¡Un encuentro con Hanejima Yuuhei-san! ¿¡Increíble, verdad!?

.

…

.

¡Esa maldita pulga! ¿¡Por qué diablos se había acercado a su hermano!?

Shizuo corría rápidamente hasta el sitio desde donde las gemelas se aceraron minutos atrás. Ese malnacido, Izaya debía seguir por la zona todavía, y él lo encontraría. ¡Juraba que lo haría! No le dejaría volver a ocultarse otra vez. No esta vez. No después de haberse atrevido a importunar a su hermano. Eso estaba fuera de todo límite. Además, Shizuo estaba absolutamente seguro de que ese desgraciado había manipulado o extorsionado a Kazuka de alguna forma, para que accediera acercarse a sus hermanas.

Corrió por varias cuadras, rodeándolas por completo, antes de regresar a la calle por donde inicialmente había comenzado su búsqueda. Allí, detuvo sus pasos abruptamente y observó atento a su alrededor, incluyendo algunos tejados nos tan altos donde la pulga pudiese esconderse con rapidez. Chasqueó la lengua en un intento de retener su ira y retomó su andar, que a pesar de ser rápido, no llegaba a ser una carrera.

Siguió inspeccionando sus alrededores, buscando en cada rincón algo que le indicase que allí se encontraba el informante, pero nada aparecía. Intentó encontrar la peste característica que lo alertaba de la presencia de Izaya, pero no era capaz de percibir nada. Lo único que fue capaz de sentir, fue una rabia pura e intensa.

Sabía muy bien que existía la posibilidad de no obtener ningún resultado con esa búsqueda repentina, que al no existir ninguna señal que le advirtiera de la presencia del informante lo más seguro fuera que estuviera dando vueltas en vano. Sin embargo, _algo_ más, una sensación latente en su interior aparte de la rabia y la ira, le impedía volver por donde había venido. Era ese mal presentimiento que le perseguía desde la mañana.

Fue entonces cuando decidió detener el paso.

A pesar de que sus piernas insistían en querer moverse, Heiwajima Shizuo hizo lo imposible por serenarse. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundo un par de veces, decidiendo hacer algo más productivo que buscar por buscar: Llamaría a su hermano en ese mismo instante.

El tono de llamada sonó un par de veces antes de que Kazuka respondiera.

— _diga._

— Kazuka… ¿estás bien?

El silencio hizo que a Shizuo se le tensaran los hombros. Sentía su rabia regresar.

—… _Lo estoy_. —otro silencio, pero esta vez, fue extrañamente tranquilizador. _— Es extraño que me llames…Supongo que has oído algo sobre lo que paso hoy._

— Bueno, sí. — respondió Shizuo, recordando a las gemelas. — ¿Ese maldito te amenazó con algo, Kazuka? _Porque si lo hizo…_

— _No deberías preocuparte por eso, Nii-san._

No pudo evitar dejar salir su enojo contenido.

— ¡Maldición! ¿Lo hizo, verdad?

— _No. Él no hizo nada como eso…Fue un trato._ — Shizuo quiso replicar algo, pero Kazuka no se lo permitió. — _No habría accedido a ver a sus hermanas de no haber sido así._

Shizuo empuñó su mano libre con fuerza, antes de contestarle a su hermano. ¿Existiría algún motivo por el cual Kazuka le mentiría? No. No había ninguno, ya que sería contraproducente hacerlo con un hermano cómo él. Además, jamás le había mentido en su vida, por lo que decidió confiar en Kazuka una vez más.

— Si se atreve a hacer algo más, _lo mataré._

— _Eso veo pero… ¿No quieres ir a prisión por algo como eso, verdad?_ — Shizuo no encontró manera de refutar eso. Menos al oír la frase en aquel tono tan carente de emocionalidad. — _Solo, intenta mantenerte como hasta ahora, Nii-san._

Shizuo exhaló con fuerza, antes de esbozar una tenue sonrisa.

— Lo haré. — Hablar con su hermano siempre lo calmaba.

Tras una breve despedida, la llamada se cortó.

Con parsimonia, Shizuo guardó su celular una vez más, dispuesto a regresar a su puesto abandonado de trabajo. Le debía una explicación a Tom-san y a Varona por dejar su puesto. Pero al dar la vuelta, toda la ira, rabia e irritación que creyó contenida solo un segundo atrás, regresó hasta él con toda la fuerza de una explosión inesperada.

 _Allí estaba, ese maldito..._

— ¡I-ZA-YA~! —gritó sin contenerse más, al ver la silueta del informante a solo unos metros de distancia.

El aludido, con su habitual chaqueta negra puesta, se giró ante el estridente sonido de su voz en menos de un segundo. Y mientras se abalanzaba hasta él, Shizuo, por primera vez en su vida, vislumbró un pequeño asomo de temor en los ojos rojizos. Aun así, no se detuvo al verlo. No. Pero la impresión hizo que su golpe fuera a dar a un costado del informante, quien solo había dado un par de pasos hacia atrás hacia la muralla más cercana.

La pared con la que chocó su mano comenzó a trisarse al momento del impacto.

— Shizu-chan… —dijo Izaya un tanto nervioso, a la vez que se alejaba otro poco de él por un costado, pero sin intenciones de escapar.

— ¡Tú, Maldito! — el guardaespaldas, volvió a acercarse al informante, pero este solo retrocedió un poco más. — ¡¿Qué te dije sobre venir a Ikebukuro, AH?!

Estaba a punto de tomar entre sus manos una máquina expendedora para lanzársela al informante, pero al ver que el maldito no hacia amago siquiera de sacar su navaja y simplemente lo miraba sin expresión alguna, Shizuo se detuvo. Esto no debería ser posible. Definitivamente algo andaba muy, muy mal. ¿Qué mierda estaba sucediendo?

— _Bastardo…_ ¿Por qué no estás escapando como siempre, maldita pulga?

Izaya cerró ambos ojos por un instante, una vez antes de contestarle.

—…No hay razones para que lo haga.

Era innegable que Shizuo estaba confundido.

— _¿Qué-?_

A diferencia de Izaya…

— Y tú tampoco tienes motivos para perseguirme esta vez ¿No es así, Shizu-chan?

Al darse cuenta de que el malnacido tenía razón, Shizuo regresó a su posición habitual, con las manos en los bolsillos. Con el ceño fruncido al extremo por la irritación, el guardaespaldas recordó todo el tiempo que llevaba sin tener problemas ni enfrentamientos con extraños que lo retaban de la nada. Y hasta el momento, no tenía pruebas para asegurar que Izaya hubiese estado planificando algo en Ikebukuro.

Lo único que le quedaba…

— Maldito bastardo, te atreviste a acercarte a mi hermano ¿no es así?

Izaya desvió la mirada tras sorprenderse ante sus palabras. Después lo enfrentó.

— ¿Te encontraste con la gemelas verdad? —Izaya sonrió con ironía, antes de expandir sus brazos exponiendo todo a su alrededor…— ¡Ya veo…! entonces ¿estabas buscando a tu hermano? ¿Querías asegurarte de que no lo hubiera obligado a hacer algo peligroso? ¿Algo desagradable? ¿Algo inconcebible?

Shizuo chasqueó la lengua, intentando contenerse al menos un poco más. Aquella sensación que impedía que Celty o Shinra dudaran de él quería apoderarse de él también, pero no lo permitiría. No se dejaría engañar. Allí había algo oculto, y él lo descubriría. Por su bien y el de todos…

— ¿Por qué otra razón lo buscarías? ¡Maldición! ¿¡Qué mierda estás planeando ahora, Izaya!?

El informante sonrió, de la misma forma molesta en que siempre lo hacía. Shizuo sintió ganas de estrangularlo sin más.

— ¿Sabes? Siempre te odié por tener un sexto sentido súper desarrollado, a pesar de tener la mente de un ser unicelular, Shizu-chan. — Ante la obvia burla, Shizuo reaccionó con claras intenciones de golpearle y esta vez, sin intenciones de fallar. — ¡Pero! ¡Esta vez te equivocaste! — la voz de Izaya lo detuvo a medio camino, y su expresión de completa seriedad, también. La maldita pulga no estaba jugando, al menos así lo sentía. — No tengo planes de causar problemas a nadie en Ikebukuro en esta ocasión. — aseguró. — Ni a tus conocidos, ni a tu hermano…ni a ti. De hecho, el causarte problemas, no lo haré nunca más.

 _¿Qué-?_

— ¡Aun si no me crees, toma este último tiempo pacífico como una prueba de mis palabras! — Izaya se alejó otro pasó más de él, antes de terminar para alejarse del lugar. — Podrás vivir tranquilo de ahora en adelante… Es una promesa, _Shizu-chan_.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2: El que a todos observa

**Durarara! Pertenece a Ryohgo Narita, yo solo usaré a sus personajes para entretener a mi mente creativa...**

.

.

.

 **El que a todos observa**

…::::::::…

….

…..

Fue solo un instante.

Fue una milésima de segundo la que cambió su vida para siempre.

Hasta ese momento, la existencia de aquel joven transcurría como la de cualquier otro: lenta, sin sorpresa alguna y ahogada en la rutina. Aun así, en solo una fracción casi imperceptible de esta misma, Orihara Izaya sintió en su alma el regocijo de saber que ya nada en su vida volvería a ser como antes. Poco a poco, su habitual expresión rutinaria llena de aburrimiento, se transformaría más seguido en sonrisas llenas de ironía y complicidad consigo mismo. Los seres humanos que lo rodeaban se volvían -con cada día que pasaba- en seres aún más sorprendentes. Y aunque ninguno de ellos a parte de él mismo lo supiera… ¡Cuánto disfrutaba en un principio el saber que cada una de sus predicciones se trasformaba en una realidad!

…Y en una realidad innegable, por demás.

Daba lo mismo cuanto intentaran los humanos cambiar su forma de ver los hechos, ni cuánto se esforzaran en ocultar sus acciones ante los ojos ajenos. Lo importante era que existía una cuestión, un suceso, que había sido provocado y efectuado por ellos mismos. Era algo que, por el solo hecho de haber sucedido, marcaba un hito importante en sus vidas. Daba lo mismo la connotación que tuviera, o si se tratara de algo grande o pequeño, pues sería algo capaz de definir desde su base más imperceptible, las decisiones que tomarían ellos por el resto de sus vidas. Era un pasado tangible, que los perseguiría para siempre.

Un pasado que ayudaba a que se volvieran más y más predecibles.

Era realmente fascinante ante los ojos carmín, el cómo la gente a su alrededor seguía las mismas pautas de siempre frente a cada nueva circunstancia, hasta perderse irremediablemente en los mismos errores. Y estaba bien para este joven tan lleno de curiosidad el predecir sus movimientos, y también, el acertar a la mayoría de ellos.

 _¡Estaba absolutamente bien!_

O al menos, lo estuvo por un tiempo.

Un día, Orihara Izaya se encontró a sí mismo un tanto aburrido de encontrarse siempre con las mismas reacciones. Aquellas formas de actuar que tanto ansiaba ver en un principio, a su vez, comenzaban a generarle indicios de disgusto y aburrimiento. Y estaba absolutamente seguro de no querer eso para sí mismo.

Pensó entonces con frialdad absoluta, que si esto seguía de la misma manera terminaría por odiar aquello que tanto amaba: a sus queridos humanos. Terminaría odiando a toda la gente que le rodeaba directa o indirectamente, y tal vez, solo los odiaría por creer que bajo esa toda esa mediocridad, no existía la voluntad necesaria para llevarles a la máxima liberación de sus emociones.

Entonces, el joven pensó que con su nivel de ingenio y entendimiento de las acciones y reacciones ajenas, podría ser capaz de convertirse en el hilo conductor de todas esas personas en quienes notara potencial. Algo que los alejara de aquello que conocían y que los obligara a hacer cosas que jamás hubieran imaginado…o al menos, a intentarlo. Porque muy en el fondo, Izaya creía que sus queridos humanos jamás harían algo que él no predijera.

Jamás llegarían hasta el inesperado final o a algo que le sorprendiera.

Lo había comprobado con sus padres y sus hermanas en un tiempo alejado de su vida; también lo había comprobado con este extraño sujeto llamado Shinra, quien a pesar de tener una personalidad peculiar, una vez que lo conocías podías también predecir sus reacciones. Básicamente, lo había comprobado con todo aquel que se cruzase en su camino.

Dependiendo de que quien eres y quien fuiste, tus reacciones futuras podían ser predichas en la base central de todo. Lo esencial era ver cuánto esas personas trataban de cambiar al verse en situaciones extremas, ¡cuánta voluntad ponían en lograr lo imposible! Pero al final, siempre era él quien acertaba. ¿Se decepcionaba? Tal vez en un punto lo hacía, pero sería una decepción resignada ante el conocimiento y aceptación de la naturaleza humana.

Era una aceptación incondicional y unidireccional.

Orihara Izaya amaba a todos los humanos, eso era un hecho. A pesar de que dieran vueltas en círculos –que a veces se deformaban de forma maravillosa- y regresaran siempre a un mismo punto. Orihara Izaya podía amarlos a todos, aun si siempre terminaban por hacer lo que él ya había predicho. Porque… ¿Qué sentido tenía manipular sus hilos sino terminaban donde él siempre quiso? Al fin y al cabo, jugar con sus amados humanos eran lo único que le hacía sentir vivo.

Hasta que llegó ese día.

Orihara Izaya, siendo un adulto, podía asegurar que no creía en nada que fuera intangible. Por lo mismo, no creía en Dios, o en criaturas como ángeles o demonios por igual. Sin embargo, también podía asegurar que, si un día se presentara frente a él una criatura con forma física asegurando ser un ángel o un demonio, él no se negaría a creer en lo que su vista le decía. Menos se negaría si esta criatura lograba comprobar que, como un ser sobrenatural, verdaderamente existía.

Tal vez, como un preludio de su pensamiento mejor desarrollado, el Izaya adolescente pudo reconocer durante aquella tarde en el patio de la Academia Raira, que aquella existencia con apariencia humana, poseedora de una fuerza sobrehumana, le había parecido de lo más novedosa e intrigante.

 _¿Qué pasaría con este humano tan especial si fuera llevado todavía más al extremo?_

 _¿Qué expresiones sería capaz de descubrir en su desesperación?_

 _¿Qué hilo conductor debería tomar para predecir sus movimientos?_

Preguntas que sin saberlo, no podrían tener una respuesta concreta aun con el paso de los años.

Por ese entonces, quien se convertiría en el informante Shinjuku, todavía no comprendía lo que sucedería con él y con Heiwajima Shizuo una vez que sus miradas se cruzaran. No podría predecir como por primera vez en su vida, compartiría un sentimiento tan intenso con otra existencia que se alejara de la normalidad. Porque Orihara Izaya guardaba un sentimiento, un sentimiento de amor unilateral por todos los seres humanos, pero esa sería la primera vez que aquel joven ágil y escurridizo sería odiado por alguien hasta el punto de arriesgarse a ser asesinado. Y sería la primera vez, para él, odiando tanto a otro hasta el punto de querer exterminarlo.

Orihara Izaya había decidido corresponder a este odio instantáneo que Heiwajima Shizuo sintió por él con tan solo mirarlo. Y ahora esta relación tan complicada con él, lo mantenía en una encrucijada que, seguramente, tampoco tendría solución.

.

…

.

— Ah~ ¿Podría considerar el tiempo invertido en su existencia como algo productivo?

El informante de Shinjuku lanzó aquella pregunta al aire tras un largo silencio, mientras hacía girar la silla del escritorio hasta quedar frente a frente con Yagiri Namie. La mujer simplemente entrecerró los ojos con molestia y siguió ordenando los papeles que tenía sobre una mesa. Hubiera preferido continuar con sus labores en silencio, pero eso su jefe lo sabía más que bien.

— ¿De qué hablas ahora?

— Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan~… —aclaró, con cansancio en la voz.

Namie se dio el tiempo de mirarlo directamente antes de hablar.

— Preguntando algo como eso cuando conoces la respuesta, ¿Qué esperas que te diga?

Izaya le sonrió.

— Vamos Namie-san~, quiero saber tu opinión, nada más.

La mujer permaneció en silencio por varios segundos, pero parecía ser que por más que esperara Izaya no daría su brazo a torcer.

— No. No lo creo.

Izaya dejó de sonreír y se giró nuevamente hacia una de las computadoras.

— Tienes razón~. Después de todo, ¿Cómo puede ser productivo intentar comprender a alguien totalmente irracional e impredecible?

—…No lo sé _. Supongo que eso es algo que tú deberías saber mejor que nadie._ —el tono insinuante de sus palabras no pasó inadvertido para el informante. Yagiri Namie continuó guardando algunos archivos en sus carpetas respectivas, ignorando por completo la mirada cortante que su jefe le enviaba en esos momentos. Aun así agregó: —En cuanto termine con esto, me iré.

Tras retornar a la habitación el sonido de las teclas al ser presionadas, Orihara Izaya respondió.

— Bien.

Pocos minutos más tarde, Namie estaba lista para salir. Se despidió escuetamente de Izaya antes de acercarse a la puerta de entrada. Estaba por salir de allí cuando la voz del informante, demasiado seria para su agrado, le hizo detenerse por un segundo.

— No olvides que todavía soy el informante de Shinjuku…

Ella se mordió la parte interna de su mejilla debido a la frustración.

— No tienes que recordármelo, ya lo sé.

—Entonces, será mejor que pienses en tu propio futuro antes de hacer comentarios extraños acerca de mí, Yagiri Namie-san.

Al cerrar la puerta por fuera, la mujer por fin pudo respirar con normalidad.

Izaya no era alguien que provocara temor en ella, jamás lo había hecho. Su sola existencia era un fastidio más que una amenaza real, sin embargo, ahora todo sería diferente. Un solo _click_ por parte del informante podría cambiar su vida y la de su hermano para siempre, y él permanecería impune y protegido hasta que llegara su propio fin.

No podía permitir eso, no dejaría que nada ni nadie lastimara a Seiji. Así que, por más que pensara y quisiera gritarle a Izaya un par de verdades se limitaría a no hacerlo. A pesar de ser tremendamente interesante para ella y claramente fastidioso para su jefe, no le restregaría en la cara a Izaya que, después de tantos años, se había referido a Heiwajima Shizuo sin una pizca de ironía, y también, tratándolo como a un verdadero ser humano.

.

…

.

Izaya se encontraba frustrado y para que mentir, algo enfadado consigo mismo.

A pesar de ser indulgente, en la mayoría de esas pocas ocasiones en que se equivocaba de una u otra manera, estaba seguro, que su más reciente desliz verbal frente a Yagiri Namie no le dejaría tranquilo por varios días. Aunque no debía ser una sorpresa para él a estas alturas de su vida, no cuando Heiwajima Shizuo tenía que ver directamente con sus equivocaciones.

Sus nuevas circunstancias parecían jugar en su contra, y sus emociones parecían adelantarse los pasos más importantes de su plan cuando todavía no estaba listo para enfrentarlos. No podía permitirse un nuevo fallo.

No ahora.

El informante se levantó por fin de su asiento frente a la computadora y se acercó al ventanal que se erigía a sus espaldas. En la calle, sus amados humanos mantenían su habitual rutina como si nada importante sucediera a sus alrededores. Observándolos pasar los unos junto a los otros sin más, Izaya pensó en cuan fácil era para las personas vivir siendo ignorantes frente a las circunstancias ajenas, e incluso, ignorantes de lo que la gente más cercana a ellos estaba padeciendo internamente. Porque todos los humanos guardaban algunos secretos, hasta de sus seres más preciados. Por supuesto, lamentablemente esa aseveración lo incluía a él.

Aun así, su caso era un tanto diferente al de los demás, considerando cuando repercutían sus secretos en la vida de las personas que se relacionaban con él.

Manejar los hilos detrás de la vida de las personas para llevarlos a los extremos no era algo sencillo. A diferencia de lo que otros pudieran creer, en un principio sus actividades requerían una planeación minuciosa y abstención ante límites que otros imponían sobre sus acciones. No podía realizar todo lo que quería de forma directa, al menos no tanto como hubiese querido.

Una sonrisa surcó sus labios al recordar la primera vez que pudo hacer uso completo de su libertad de acción. Sin dudas, la espera había valido la pena tras ver al rostro del _monstruo_ desfigurarse por la ira y la impotencia, al ser apresado injustamente por la policía.

Heiwajima Shizuo siempre había sido impredecible ¿Una consecuencia relativa a su fuerza sobrehumana, tal vez? Siempre existieron incógnitas sin resolver a su alrededor, incluso desde el mismo día en que se miraron el uno al otro por primera vez. Debido a eso, aquella vez tras desaparecer de Ikebukuro por un tiempo, Izaya decidió hacer una jugada completa en su contra para descubrir cómo reaccionaría y poder al fin, clasificarlo como siempre quiso hacerlo: como un monstruo que, evidentemente, no era humano.

Durante un tiempo, Orihara Izaya creyó fervientemente que Shizuo era cualquier cosa menos uno.

Aun con su apariencia externa, el informante no podía aceptar al guardaespaldas como uno de sus seres más preciados. No cuando era prácticamente invencible e indestructible físicamente, y de pensamiento, a primera vista, unidireccional. Sin embargo, una parte de él, una más pequeña y molesta que le perseguía desde su adolescencia, le decía a gritos que Shizuo no era lo que él se forzaba a pensar que era.

Y es que el informante de Shinjuku siempre tuvo razones para pensar en el otro como un monstruo. Razones basadas solo en su visión y _filosofía_ de vida, claro estaba. Shizuo le había odiado irracionalmente desde el mismísimo primer momento en que lo vio, sin siquiera darle una oportunidad de acercarse, ni una sola oportunidad de darse a conocer al menos un poco más allá de su simple fachada… pero eso no era lo importante. Lo importante, era sin dudas, el hecho de que él mismo había aceptado retribuir ese odio de la misma manera y en ese mismo instante.

¿Una mecanismo de defensa, tal vez…?

El _porqué_ de ese hecho no lo descubriría sino hasta años más tarde.

Actualmente, podía asegurarle al todo el mundo e incluso, dolorosamente a sí mismo, que Heiwajima Shizuo era un ser humano genuino. Tal vez, incluso, uno lo suficientemente especial como para ser llamado _único._ De ahí el por qué se refirió a Shizuo como un _alguien_ y no como un _algo_ , aun frente a Namie-san. Un desliz que esperaba no repercutiera en sus actuales predicciones con respecto al hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro.

.

…

.

Izaya repasó su plan de acción por décima vez ese día antes de contactar con Kishitani Shinra.

Había salido sin prisas de su departamento en Shinjuku tras la partida de Namie, y en ese momento, caminaba con tranquilidad por las calles de Ikebukuro, mientras el tono de llamada resonaba junto a su oído izquierdo. Últimamente, tenía por costumbre el simplemente dirigirse al departamento del médico clandestino sin invitación alguna, sin embargo, aquel día no se sentía con los ánimos para incordiarlo con su visita indeseada.

La primera vez, el médico clandestino se sorprendió al verlo aparecerse sin previo aviso en su departamento, o más bien, Shinra estaba sorprendido de que su aparición no fuese causada por las heridas que Shizuo pudiese infringirle en sus habituales persecuciones. Más aun, cuando en los últimos años, Izaya no se dejaba alcanzar ni una sola vez por el guardaespaldas iracundo y por lo mismo, sus encuentros cara a cara con Shinra se habían reducido prácticamente a cero.

Luego, esta sensación de sorpresa había sido reemplazada por el desconcierto al revelarle sus verdaderas intenciones por estar allí. Izaya simplemente se había dirigido hasta el departamento de Shinra con el fin de ser un comunicador directo de información. Claramente, el médico clandestino no le creyó, pero Izaya no lo juzgó mal por ello, de hecho, creyó que era la reacción más a acertada debido a su historial como informante.

Si, hasta en ese momento Shinra fue predecible para él.

Con el transcurso de los días, Izaya se aparecía por su departamento para dar un poco de información, generar una conversación aparentemente banal con el médico clandestino, y de paso, encargarle a Celty algunos trabajos que él no quería realizar directamente, llegados al caso. Sus circunstancias y el nuevo plan que tenía en mente le impedían malgastar recursos en visitar a cada uno de sus proveedores de información de forma directa, debido a eso, Celty llevaba esos encargos por él.

Un trabajo muy bien remunerado, si le permitían decirlo. Aunque Shinra no pensara lo mismo últimamente.

— _¿Orihara-kun?_

La voz proveniente de su celular lo plantó nuevamente en el presente.

— Shinra…Me pasaré por tu casa hoy… ¿está bien? — sinceramente, no sabía que impulso le hizo sonar tan cortés.

— _¿eh? ¡Oh! Puedes venir como siempre haces pero, no puedo asegurarte que estaré aquí cuando llegues… —_ respondió con su tono habitualmente jovial, pero a la vez, receloso.

— Te veré entonces. —dijo, antes de cortar la llamada.

Esta reacción por parte del otro era algo habitual.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de estar de pie frente a la puerta del apartamento de Shinra. Celty fue quien lo recibió. Su sombra revoloteaba tranquilamente sobre la terminación de cuello y estaba a plena vista pues no llevaba el casco para motocicleta. Al reconocerlo, los hombros de la dullahan se contrajeron de forma casi imperceptible antes de anotar algo en su PDA.

[Adelante, pasa. Shinra te estaba esperando.]

Bien, aquella aseveración no se la estaba esperando. Sin embargo, no se dejaría sorprender por algo tan pequeño, no antes de llegar hasta el final.

— ¿Es eso cierto~? — dijo a modo de broma, adentrándose en el lugar y deteniéndose justo frente al sofá donde Shinra descansaba. Sonreía como siempre. —Sin dudas, algo inesperado de tu parte, Shinra. Sobre todo cuando este hecho contradice tus anteriores palabras sobre recibirme. ¿No lo crees?

—Buenas, Orihara-kun. — El médico clandestino respondió con un saludo resignado e incluso, teñido de tristeza. Izaya comenzaba a sospechar el por qué. — Ciertamente, tienes razón pero, ¡no podía decir que no a mi adorada Celty! —exclamó dramáticamente, dándole la razón a Izaya, por milésima vez. A Shinra no le nacería la consideración por alguien de un día para otro, menos por alguien como él… a menos que te transformaras en Celty. — Ella me insistió en esperarte y recibirte como corresponde. ¡Ah, Celty es tan considerada!

[Cállate.] Demandó la dullahan antes de tomar asiento junto a Shinra. Izaya hizo lo mismo frente a ellos sin esperar ninguna indicación.

El informante sonrió, esta vez con naturalidad fingida.

— Así que te han obligado a recibirme y a escucharme, Shinra~. Bien, debo agradecerle este favor a tu novia como corresponde ¿no lo crees? Pero, hoy no tengo información importante para compartir contigo por lo que mi charla no será del todo funcional.

El desagrado fue tan claro como el agua en el rostro del médico, mientras que Celty se removió un tanto incómoda en su asiento.

[Bueno…supongo que eso no es lo que esperaba pero, creo que de todas formas es bueno que estés aquí.]

Al leer el mensaje, Izaya no pudo evitar que sus cejas se reunieran en confusión y algo de inseguridad que claramente no dejaría relucir. Se preocupó en mantener su fachada de _indiferencia a medias_ en todo momento. Tenía un mal presentimiento, sobre todo cuando uno de los seres que más te desprecia te dice que es _bueno_ estar en tú presencia.

— Oh… ¿Por qué? ¿Existe algo que quieras preguntarme?

Efectivamente, ella respondió en la forma que esperaba.

[Así es] luego, volvió a escribir. [¿Puedo preguntarte algo?]

Izaya sonrió, ignorando fervientemente su nerviosismo creciente.

— Por supuesto. — Shinra se notó sorprendido, pero luego regresaría a su expresión habitual. — pero, no puedo asegurar que contestaré directamente a todo lo que quieres saber.

[Bien. Eso no importa realmente. Así que… ¿Estás planeando hacer algo malo otra vez, Izaya?]

Tras leer el mensaje, el informante no pudo evitar que una risa ligera se deslizara por entre sus labios. ¿Cuán fuera de sus propios parámetros estuvo actuando durante las últimas semanas, para orillar a Celty a preguntarle _de frente_ acerca de sus verdaderas intenciones? Jamás nadie tuvo la necesidad de asegurarse de esto verbalmente, pues con el simple hecho de ser _él_ , significaba que algo estaba planeando…y no algo necesariamente bueno, por demás. Su reputación lo precedía, pero ahora…

— ¿Qué te hace preguntarme esto ahora, Celty-san~? — preguntó de regreso, sin borrar la leve sonrisa implantada en su rostro.

[Así que a esto te referías… No tienes intenciones de responder a ninguna pregunta ¿verdad?] Antes de que Izaya pudiera responder, Celty se apresuró a escribir algo más. [Bueno, eso suena como algo que harías tú con normalidad]

Izaya entrecerró los ojos, sin saber si estar complacido por que pesaran así de él, o si sentirse desanimado por el retroceso en sus planes sobre ganar su confianza. Finalmente, decidió continuar con la trayectoria que tenía pensada desde el inicio y respondió con sinceridad.

—En realidad, si responderé a tu primera pregunta. Sin embargo, mi cuestionamiento anterior fue completamente genuino. Tengo curiosidad… ¿por qué, ahora de todos los momentos posibles, quieres asegurarte de mis intenciones y no adivinarlas por ti misma? —dijo, recuperando su habitual jovialidad. Ante ello, Celty se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, signo completo de incredulidad. Por otra parte, Shinra parecía analizarlo en detalle. A pesar de ser Celty quien le hacía las preguntas, supo de inmediato que Shinra no era muy ajeno a los cuestionamientos de su novia. Bueno, todo fluiría mejor de esta manera.

[Bueno… eso es…]

Al ver lo repentinamente nerviosa que Celty estaba, Shinra decidió intervenir.

— Eso es porque no estás siendo tú mismo últimamente, Orihara-kun.

— ¿Acaso mi actitud ha cambiado? — indagó Izaya, sonriente, solo con fines comprobatorios.

Shinra se acomodó los lentes con una mirada seria en el rostro, como cada vez que hacía un análisis situacional sobre él antes de explicarse.

— No, la verdad es que continúas siendo tan complicado, sarcástico y mentiroso como siempre.

Izaya adquirió seriedad también.

— Oh~, eso fue cruel, Shinra… ¿en qué momento he mentido?

— Bueno, más que mentir, ocultas información demasiado importante, pero ese no es el punto ahora.

— ¿Entonces?

— El asunto es que, a pesar de tener la misma actitud de siempre, has venido a verme de improvisto prácticamente a diario desde hace varias semanas, y cada día me entregas un pequeño sobre con información que no deberías estar revelando. Pero, el problema más allá de eso es que has comenzado a actuar como si de verdad te interesara saber sobre mi vida de mi propia boca. Y con Celty también…

A su lado, Celty había tecleado bastante en su PDA, por lo que Izaya cambió su centro de atención a la dullahan por un momento.

[No sé a qué se deben estos trabajos tan pequeños y continuos tuyos, jamás me ha interesado saber con qué te estás involucrando y simplemente cumplo mi tarea, ya que siempre es algo problemático, pero ahora realmente no sé qué esperar de ti.]

Izaya suspiró, y volvió a tener una mirada relajada. De acuerdo a lo que acababa de escuchar, todo seguía marchando por buen camino.

Al menos con estos dos.

— Ya veo, así que a eso se debe tu primera pregunta. — Celty hizo un movimiento con los hombros que indicaba una especie de asentimiento. Shinra también lo hizo.

[Entonces… ¿qué estás tramando ahora, Izaya?]

Izaya tardo un segundo en contestar.

— Nada.

El rostro de Shinra y la postura de Celty indicaban claramente un mudo _¿Qué?_ , debido a la incredulidad.

— No estoy planeando nada.

—…Lo lamento, Orihara-kun, pero no puedo creer algo como eso…y Celty tampoco.

— Sabía que dirías eso, Shinra~. — Izaya sonrió, levantándose de su asiento para enfatizar sus palabras y nuevamente orgulloso por acertar a sus pequeñas predicciones. Aun así, esta vez era su responsabilidad hacer que ellos si le creyeran. — Después de todo, siempre estoy actuando bajo alguna especie de premisa, un objetivo. Esta vez no es diferente, pero puedo asegurarles que esta vez mis planes no afectarán a ninguno de ustedes, al menos no como mis anteriores planes lo han hecho en el pasado.

Bien, bien. La confusión en sus oyentes era lo esperable después de todo. Avanzar poco a poco era lo mejor. En un principio, no tenía como intención aclararles este punto a ellos dos antes que a los demás, pero debía aprender a jugar bien sus cartas. No dejar pasar las oportunidades que se presentaban.

Celty no podía dejar de temblar en su lugar junto a Shinra, quien también nervioso, trataba de calmarla sujetándole ambos hombros mientras ella escribía algo en su PDA.

[¿¡Estás hablando en serio!?]

Izaya dejó de sonreír y respondió con toda la seriedad de tenía en ese momento, o eso planeaba hacer…

— Podrás comprobarlo con tus propios ojos. Es más interesante así, ¿No lo creen?

.

.

.

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _¡Gracias a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia y a los que comentaron también :D!_

 _Esta vez pudimos ver todo desde el punto de vista de Izaya, lo que lo hace más interesante de cierta forma. De ahora en adelante, más puntos de vista se irán alternando a medida que las cosas avancen._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_

… _._

 _Ahora, a responder:_

 _Nekochan: Primero que nada, ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! ^-^ Y bueno, sí, es muy extraño que Izaya no haga nada extraño, pero como siempre, él tiene sus razones, ya verás. Y obviamente, Shizuo no estará muy bien con todo esto. Yo también sospecharía de Izaya en su lugar xD_

…

.

.


	3. Chapter 3: Una historia que cambia

**Durarara! Pertenece a Ryohgo Narita, yo solo usaré a sus personajes para entretener a mi mente creativa...**

.

.

.

 **Una historia que cambia**

…::::::::…

….

…..

.

 _»»_ _Tanaka Taro ha entrado a la sala de chat_ _«_

 **Tanaka Taro** : Buenas noches a todos.

 _»»Setton ha entrado a la sala de chat«_

 **Setton:** Buenas noches

 **Tanaka Taro** : Parece que no hay mucha gente por aquí esta noche ¿verdad?…. ¿tal vez porque hoy ha sido un día ajetreado?

 **Tanaka Taro** : Quiero decir, parece que han estado pasando algunas cosas inusuales nuevamente…

 **Setton** : Pues… ¿Acaso no ha sido siempre de esa manera en Ikebukuro? Aunque la mayoría de las cosas que suceden sean solo rumores

 **Tanaka Taro** : Tienes razón pero… ¿No había estado más tranquilo últimamente?

 **Setton** : ¿E-eso crees? Yo no he notado nada extraño…

 **Tanaka Taro:** Tal vez solo sea mi imaginación…

 _»»Kanra ha entrado a la sala de chat«_

 **Kanra** : ¡Hola a todos~!

 **Kanra** : ¡Kanra-san está aquí~~!

 **Tanaka Taro** : Kanra-san, buenas noches.

 **Setton** : Buenas noches.

 **Kanra** : ¿Hablaban sobre algo interesante~?

 **Setton:** ¿eh? No, ¡en realidad no es nada interesante!

 **Tanaka Taro:** Es como dice Setton-san. Solo le decía mi inquietud sobre los movimientos en Ikebukuro…

 **Tanaka Taro** : ¡Aunque parece que es solo mi imaginación!

 **Kanra:** ¡Oh~! ¡Asi que alguien más lo ha notado!

 **Kanra** : ¡Yo he escuchado algunos comentarios últimamente, y se sospecha que no son solo rumores!

 **Kanra:** Al parecer, se ha visto mucho al motorista sin cabeza y mucho más seguido que antes. ¿…Qué estará pensando para dejarse ver tan seguido? Ese tipo de preguntas rondan mucho por ahí~ ¡Aunque se haya mostrado a la luz pública hace mucho tiempo, verle tan seguido los está inquietando a todos! ¿¡Que puede estar planeando!?

 **Setton** : ¡T-tal vez tenga sus razones! No es como si estuviera haciendo algo malo al andar por ahí…

 **Setton** : Además ¡No es bueno juzgar a alguien sin conocer sus motivos!

 **Tanaka Taro** : También lo pienso… pero, no es algo que se pudiera averiguar fácilmente.

 **Kanra** : Según lo que he oído, está haciendo trabajos para alguien peligroso~

 **Tanaka taro** : No se debe confiar tan ciegamente en los rumores Kanra-san…

 **Kanra** : ¡Esta vez sí puedo confiar en que la información es real!

 _»»Byakura ha entrado a la sala de chat«_

 **Byakura** : ¡Hola~! ¡Buenas noches a todos!

 **Byakura** : Kanra-san, ¿Por qué te empeñas en dar información falsa? ¡Todos sabemos que son solo rumores sin fundamento!

 **Kanra:** ¡No puedes estar seguro de eso, Byakura-san! Sigues siendo tan cruel como siempre~ T-T

 **Tanaka Taro** : Byakura-san, buenas noches.

 _»»Saika ha entrado en la sala de chat«_

 **Saika** : E-en realidad, yo también me enteré de algo como eso.

 **Saika** : ¡ah! Buenas noches, a todos.

 **Setton** : Bienvenida.

 **Tanaka Taro** : Bienvenida, Saika-san

 **Tanaka Taro** : Así que tú también has oído algo sobre eso…

 **Saika** : Si… creo que está relacionado con lo pacífico de Ikebukuro en este último tiempo... ¡pero no sé si sea completamente cierto!

 **Setton** : ¡Es como dice Saika! Creo que tomar una postura neutral es lo mejor en estos momentos…

 **Kanra** : ¡Entonces, Saika-san! ¿Podrías ser tan amable de decirnos lo que sabes? ¡Tan vez coincidan nuestras versiones~!

 **Saika** : No es mucho lo que sé…

 **Kanra** : ¡No te preocupes! No tienes por qué mostrarte tímida, Saika-san~

 **Tanaka Taro** : Kanra-san tiene razón, no te sientas intimidada…

 **Setton** : No estás obligada a nada, Saika. ¡Si quieres, no digas nada!

 **Saika** : E-stá bien, gracias.

 **Saika** : Yo… yo solo escuché que todos esos recorridos son para hacer algunos preparativos.

 **Tanaka Taro** : ¿Preparativos?

 **Saika** : si… parece que una persona importante dejará su trabajo para siempre…

 **Byakura** : ¡Ehhh! ¡Una persona importante! ¿No sabes quién es, Saika-chan?

 **Saika** : No estoy segura pero… dijeron que era un informante- ¡Aunque no sé si sea cierto, lo siento!

 **Kanra** : ¡No tienes que disculparte por nada, Saika-san~!

 **Setton** : ¡Eso suena imposible!

 **Byakura** : ¡Setton-san tiene razón! Al final, son solo rumores infundados…

 **Kanra** : Eso no es cierto, Byakura-san ¡Yo tengo esa misma información~!

 **Byakura** : Deberías dejar de jugar con todos nosotros e ir y morirte, Kanra-san~~

 **Kanra** : ¡Que cruel! T^T

 **Kanra** : Y lo siento, pero no moriré todavía~ ;D

 **Kanra** : ¡En todo caso, la información puede ser cierta! Parece que ya no habrá más informantes por aquí, ¡podremos estar seguros al fin, ¿no lo creen?!

 **Setton** : …

 **Setton** : Perdón, pero surgió algo. Debo irme.

 **Setton** : Buenas noches a todos.

 **Saika** : Eh, y-yo también debo irme. ¡Espero que la información haya servido de algo! Buenas noches.

 **Tanaka Taro** : Hasta pronto, Setton-san, Saika-san.

 _»»Setton ha abandonado la sala de chat«_

 _»»Saika ha abandonado la sala de chat«_

 **Kanra** : ¡ehh~! ¿Por qué se marchan cuando todo se pone interesante?

 **Kanra** : Bueno, supongo que está bien.

 **Byakura** : ¡Lo siento, pero también me surgió algo!... Adiós~.

 _»»Byakura ha abandonado la sala de chat«_

 **Kanra:** ¡Qué aburridos son todos! ¿No lo crees~?

 **Tanaka Taro** : No creo poder responder a eso…

— _Tanaka taro ha iniciado un chat privado_ _—_

 _ **Tanaka Taro**_ _: Lo siento si estoy siendo muy directo, pero…_

 _ **Tanaka Taro:**_ _¿Estaba hablando en serio al decir todas esas cosas?_

 _ **Tanaka Taro:**_ _¿Dejará su trabajo como informante o es alguna especie de truco?_

 _ **Kanra:**_ _…Lo haré._

 _ **Kanra:**_ _Es algo completamente serio_ _ **.**_

 _ **Tanaka Taro:**_ _ya veo, pero…_

 _ **Tanaka Taro:**_ ¿ _Qué razones tendría para hacer eso? Algo como eso es…_ __

 _ **Kanra:**_ _Bueno~, me encantaría poder hablarte de todo esto ahora mismo pero, será mejor que lo diga de frente._

 _ **Kanra:**_ _Espera hasta ese momento._

— _Tanaka Taro ha cerrado un chat privado_ _—_

 **Tanaka Taro:** Será mejor que también me vaya…

 **Tanaka Taro** : Hasta pronto, Kanra-san.

 _»»Tanaka Taro ha abandonado la sala de chat«_

 **Kanra:** ¡Eh! ¿Tú también~? Que aburridos…

 **Kanra** : Bueno, supongo que así debe ser al final…

 **Kanra** : ¡Adiós a todos!

 _»»Kanra ha abandonado la sala de chat«_

— _La sala de chat está vacía—_

.

…

.

Heiwajima Shizuo, de pie frente a Shinra, miraba hacia el interior del departamento del médico clandestino sin dejar en claro si solo deseaba verificar algo desde allí o adentrarse del todo en el lugar. Desde su encuentro fortuito con Izaya varios días atrás, estuvo cavilando infinitas posibilidades para la forma de actuar de la pulga y sus palabras. Primero que nada ¡Era imposible que fuera a dejarlo tranquilo! De hecho, ¡todavía le molestaba! Y segundo, aunque realmente dejase de importunarle la vida, ¿Quién podría asegurarse de que haría lo mismo con todos los demás? Ese bastardo vivía de jugar con la vida de otras personas, asi que la idea de que dejara de hacerlo tan abruptamente era demasiado increíble como para ser real.

No se dejaría engañar.

No como lo había hecho el medico que tenía frente a él, e inesperadamente, como Celty lo había hecho también.

[¿Qué te trae por aquí, Shizuo?]

Preguntó la dullahan, apareciendo desde el pasillo y asomando su PDA por sobre el hombro izquierdo de Shinra. Como respuesta, Shizuo simplemente dio un paso hacia el frente provocando que Shinra por fin se moviera y le cediera el paso.

Sin impedimento alguno, se adentró al departamento todavía en búsqueda de alguien más. Celty había dicho con anterioridad que la pulga andaba merodeando por allí sin miramiento alguno por esos días, asi que existía la posibilidad de encontrárselo por allí si se aparecía de improviso. Sin embargo, allí no había nadie más. Relajando un tanto los hombros ante este hecho, el guardaespaldas se acercó hasta uno de los sillones y tomó asiento allí. Celty fue la primera en acercarse y tomar asiento frente a él. Shinra solo la imitó.

[¿Paso algo? Hace mucho tiempo no venías por aquí, y menos a una hora tan avanzada…]

Celty parecía preocupada.

—Necesito asegurarme de algunas cosas. — respondió Shizuo, y dirigió su mirada directamente hacia Shinra, quien dio un pequeño salto ante la mirada intimidadora del otro hombre.

El médico podía asegurar que habían pasado años desde que sintió tal terror al estar en presencia de un Shizuo enfadado. Debido a esto, Shinra carraspeó un poco, preparándose para hablar por primera vez en la noche frente al guardaespaldas, y esperando no titubear.

— ¿De qué te quieres asegurar?

—¿La pulga está planeando algo, verdad? — indagó Shizuo directamente. Frente a él, Shinra se removió un tanto incómodo. — Y antes de que digas nada: _NO._ Si me confiesas que está haciendo algo, NO iré a matarlo de inmediato. Te lo aseguro.

Eso pareció extrañar a ambos oyentes. Hasta al mismo Shizuo le sorprendía la paciencia que estaba teniendo en una situación como esa. Aun asi, este era el único camino que podía tomar por el momento. El único camino que pudo aceptar tras noches completas llenas de cavilaciones sin un final conveniente.

En el pasado, Shizuo siempre actuó de manera impulsiva, y lo que fuera que Izaya planeara para él terminaba por salir a la perfección gracias a eso. Era casi como si le facilitara el maldito trabajo para salirse con la suya. No caería en esas artimañas nuevamente, mucho menos ahora que su _modus operadi_ parecía haber cambiado drásticamente.

—Sé que algo está tramando —continuó—, pero sé que no es lo mismo de siempre. _Estoy seguro de que no lo es_. —terminó por explicar.

Dejando de lado su anterior sorpresa, Shinra se acomodó en su sitio y respondió con toda la seriedad que podía.

—Pues…sería algo esperable que ahora te dijera que _sí_ , que Izaya está planificando algo. Incluso yo mismo tenía mis sospechas sobre esto, pero asi como has dicho, Izaya está actuando extraño. —Shinra se acomodó los anteojos antes de proseguir. — Sin embargo, él no me ha confesado nada como eso, ni yo he descubierto nada realmente sospechoso en él, Shizuo.

Exasperado, el guardaespaldas se levantó de su asiento y chasqueó la lengua, comenzando a dar vueltas por la sala. Shinra y Celty se miraron por un segundo, antes de que la dullahan se levantara también y detuviera con suavidad el andar de Shizuo.

[¿Por qué decidiste venir a preguntarle a Shinra sobre esto? Estoy segura de que debió pasar algo…] Celty insistió, pero al ver directamente a Shizuo, se apresuró a agregar algo más. [¡P-pero, no es como si te estuviera obligando a que me lo digas! Solo es una muestra de preocupación…]

Existió una pausa inquietante, antes de que su invitado se destensara lo suficiente para responderle:

—Gracias, Celty. — dijo. Después, Shizuo se giró nuevamente hacia Shinra, quien lo miraba desde su lugar en el sillón. —Izaya estuvo…Ese bastardo estuvo en contacto con Kazuka.

— ¿Con Kazuka-kun? —El médico estaba -sin duda alguna- intrigado por esta nueva información — ¿para qué haría algo así…?

—Un _trato_ , el bastardo hizo una especie de trato con él a cambio de que se reuniera con Kururi y Mairu. Eso dijo Kazuka cuando lo contacté. Además…—Shizuo se detuvo, apretando los dientes.

Ante el incómodo silencio que se propagó de repente, Celty se impacientó.

[¿Shizuo?]

—…Yo... Me encontré con él hace algunos días. —espetó con desagrado.

[¿¡Con Izaya!?]

— ¿Orihara-kun te dijo algo? —intervino Shinra rápidamente, ahora más interesado. Aunque después, un pensamiento más lógico pasó por su mente. —Bueno, debo adivinar que terminaron en una persecución como siempre, asi que una conversación no debe haber sido-

— _No lo perseguí_. —interrumpió Shizuo y todo se sumió en el silencio más extraño que habían compartido hasta el momento…

…Hasta que Shinra reaccionó.

— ¿Eh? ¿¡Ehh!? ¡Celty, esto es preocupante! —gritó Shinra, incrédulo, mientras se acercaba a Celty y tomaba una de sus manos. — ¿¡Qué está pasando con el mundo!? ¿Qué te sucedió, Shizuo? ¿Orihara-kun te hizo algo para inmovilizarte? —siguió preguntando al guardaespaldas, nervioso ante la idea de Izaya logrando controlar al hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro.

Shizuo apretó aún más sus manos, y sus hombros entraron en tensión nuevamente al recordar lo sucedido entre los dos aquel día. El cómo Izaya le confesó que le dejaría tranquilo, _prometiéndoselo_ incluso, antes de que desapareciera de su vista sin que él fuera capaz de moverse para perseguirlo. Perseguirlo como siempre hacía, para hacerlo _desaparece_ r. ¡Perseguirlo como _debía_ ser!

Pero algo se lo había impedido… y eso era lo que quería entender.

—El maldito dijo que no tenía razones para escapar, ni yo para perseguirlo…asi que no lo hice. —Shizuo, aparentemente agotado, tomó siento nuevamente y cerró ambos ojos mientras se recostaba en el sillón, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás del respaldar. Celty y Shinra permanecieron en silencio, dejándolo continuar. — No pude hacerlo cuando me di cuenta de que tenía toda la maldita razón.

—Shizuo… —enunció Shinra con suavidad. El guardaespaldas se tomó su tiempo antes de dirigirles la mirada otra vez. —¿Estás diciendo que pudiste detener tus impulsos asesinos frente a Izaya por primera vez en tu vida?

Shizuo solo chasqueó la lengua sin decir una palabra más.

—Ya veo… pero, supongo que eso no es todo lo que dijo ¿o sí? —Insistió el médico clandestino — Conociendo a Izaya, creo que es alguien que dice demasiado sin darse cuenta, o pretendiendo no saber que lo hace, la verdad. Debió decirte algo más para que todavía creas que está planeando algo, ¿o estoy equivocado?

El guardaespaldas recordó nuevamente las palabras de Izaya en su cabeza, la promesa de no causarle más problemas, la promesa de dejarlo vivir en paz. Además, había otro detalle en la breve conversación que mantuvo con la pulga que lo estaba persiguiendo, era como un ruido molesto y persistente al interior de su mente que no podía hacer desaparecer por más que lo intentara. Sin embargo, aquel detalle no era importante por ahora.

—Celty. —Dijo Shizuo, ya cansado de darse tantas vueltas cuando la respuesta que quería era una sola. — ¿Sigues sin percibir algo extraño en el maldito ese?

Ella dio un pequeño salto. La había tomado desprevenida.

[Si… Realmente no hay nada que pueda asegurarme que está haciendo algo malo esta vez… además…]

Shizuo levantó una ceja en señal de duda. Celty parecía contrariada e incluso insegura de sus palabras. Con algo de nerviosismo, se apresuró en escribir algo en su PDA, pero solo Shinra fue capaz de ver el mensaje. A su lado, este le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Sí, creo que es algo justo. —dijo, antes de dirigirse a Shizuo otra vez.

—¿Qué sucede?

Shinra se acercó más hasta él con temple calmado.

—Shizuo, mi adorada Celty y yo, ya intentamos averiguar si Orihara-kun tenía malas intenciones. —bien, eso sonaba como algo racional para Shizuo. —Por supuesto, no le creímos al principio cuando dijo que no le haría daño a nadie como en el pasado, con lo que estaba haciendo ahora. —Tomó una pausa para reír y continuó. — Sé que tú también comprendes eso, después de todo, su reputación lo precede. Sin embargo, ahora puedo decir casi con certeza que para sorpresa de todos, Izaya no planea nada malo en esta ocasión.

Shizuo permaneció mirándolo fijamente en búsqueda de algún tipo de vacilación, pero al no encontrar ningún rastro de duda, simplemente asintió. Shinra no parecía estar siendo influenciado por su extraña cercanía con Izaya para dar esa respuesta. Él verdaderamente creía en sus propias palabras, creía en Izaya. Y una parte de Shizuo, una que no quería aceptar todavía, estaba comenzando a creer en la pulga también.

 _Maldición._

.

…

.

Ryuugamine Mikado estaba preocupado.

El joven estaba acostumbrado a sentir la preocupación recorrer sus venas, pero en esta ocasión, el origen de su temor era muy diferente. Su preocupación no era derivada del peligro latente como siempre hacía, pensó. Esta vez, su preocupación estaba ligada más bien a la incertidumbre, a la pérdida de un punto crucial en el desarrollo de acontecimientos que habían abarcado su vida convirtiéndola en una vida poco común.

La extraña conversación mantenida con el usuario _Kanra_ hace aproximadamente una semana era el centro de todo. Últimamente, se le hacía extraño no encontrarse con problemas de grandes proporciones en Ikebukuro, aunque la tranquilidad siempre era bien recibida. Debido a eso, quiso aclarar sus dudas haciendo preguntas en el chat de los dollars, pero lo que recibió fue más desestabilizador de lo que había esperado.

Suspiró, mientras seguía su camino de regreso a casa desde la academia. Habían quedado en que Izaya-san le aclararía todo ese asunto sobre dejar de ser un informante en persona, pero hasta el momento, nada había sucedido. ¿Tal vez debió ser más insistente…? No. Si lo pensaba mejor, eso podría ser hasta contraproducente si resultaba ser solo algún juego del hombre. No obstante, él le había asegurado que estaba hablando en serio sobre ello. Aunque no debía ser tan ingenuo y creerse cualquier palabra a la primera oportunidad.

Debía aprender de la experiencia.

Suspiró una vez más, antes de notar una silueta esperando de pie junto al pequeño edificio donde arrendaba una habitación. Un segundo más tarde, lo reconoció.

—Hey, Mikado-kun. —saludó el informante con su típica sonrisa en el rostro.

Mikado se acercó hasta él antes de saludarlo como se debía.

—Hola, Izaya-san.

—…Parecías preocupado por algo hace un momento, ¿Te ocurrió algo antes de llegar hasta aquí?

El muchacho se sintió inquieto ante la amabilidad repentina expresada por el otro. Algo común frente a Orihara Izaya, pensó.

— ¿Eh?…No. No era nada de eso. — Se apresuró a decir, nervioso.

—Entonces~ ¿Podría ser que te estuvieras preguntando porque no me había acercado a ti todavía? Han pasado bastantes días después de todo. —dijo Izaya, acercándose un poco más a Mikado mientras movía sus manos al interior de su chaqueta negra.

Sin intenciones de seguir jugando, el joven decidió tomar la oportunidad y ser directo por una vez. Por lo que su expresión aniñada se volvió un tanto más intensa, y la seriedad que demostraba provocó en Izaya una leve sonrisa de triunfo, aunque no había malicia alguna en ella para sorpresa de Mikado.

Eso le desconcertó un poco.

—Creo que eso es acertado, Izaya-san. Estaba esperándolo para poder hablar frente a frente...

Entonces, Izaya pensó que a pesar del rumbo que tomase su vida de ahora en adelante, su afición por los humanos jamás se detendría. Aunque, para su tristeza y la alegría de alguien más, sus más grandes juegos debían quedar atrás.

—Está bien. Pero, será mejor hablar en privado Mikado-kun.

El chico aceptó, asintiendo con la cabeza, y ambos se adentraron en el pequeño cuarto donde él vivía.

Como siempre, la computadora se mantenía en uno de los rincones del lugar, siendo el único artefacto que ocupaba más espacio en la habitación. A parte de eso, el futón estaba enrollado en otra esquina esperando a su uso por la noche, haciendo que el sitio se viera aún más austero de lo que era en realidad.

Sintió a Izaya detenerse después de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Mikado dejó sus pertenencias junto a la computadora antes de girarse nuevamente hasta el informante, quien con sus ojos atentos, observaba hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que lo rodeaba como si fuera lo más interesante que hubiera visto en su vida. Bien –decidió el chico- Eso lo estaba incomodando, por lo que la seguridad que irradió allá afuera segundos atrás, se estaba comenzando a diluir lentamente.

— ¿Izaya-san? —le llamó después.

Tras oírlo, el informante detuvo su mirada sobre él.

Con algo de nerviosismo punzante, Mikado le vio retirar un sobre del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta y tendérselo a él. El chico, algo receloso, tomó el sobre con cuidado y se dispuso a evaluarlo antes de abrirlo. Tenía su nombre escrito a mano en el reverso. La caligrafía lucía impecable, de trazo indudablemente seguro y elegante. Pensar que pertenecía al informante no se le hizo para nada extraño.

— ¿Qué es esto? —se atrevió a preguntar, ya que a pesar de la apariencia del objeto, este tenía u peso considerable.

—Información. Puedes abrirlo y mirar lo que hay allí dentro si no me crees. —Mikado dudó. —No te preocupes, no es nada perjudicial para ti.

Mikado estuvo a punto de hacerlo, sin embargo, había demasiadas cosas que quería aclarar primero. Debía hacerlo antes de conocer información que posiblemente lo involucraría en alguna situación indeseada. Él no se encontraba frente a cualquier ser humano. Orihara Izaya era un hombre peligroso que podía hacer que todo cambiara para mal si lo deseaba. No debía tomarlo a la ligera.

—Lo siento, Izaya-san, pero no abriré esto hasta que me aclare todo lo que conversamos el otro día.

Izaya sonrió.

—Verás, Mikado-kun~ El que te esté entregando este sobre, está directamente relacionado con lo que hablamos días atrás...—explicó, aunque el ceño levemente fruncido de Mikado lo alertó sobre lo confuso de sus palabras. — ¿Cómo podría simplificarlo? Pues… resulta que este es -simbólicamente- mi último trabajo de entrega de información… ¿puedes entenderlo?

El informante se mantuvo atento, esperando su respuesta. No parecía querer decir nada más, al menos, no por sí mismo.

—Creo que si…—dijo el chico al final, todavía algo confundido, antes de encontrar el valor necesario para cuestionarlo directamente. —¡Pero! ¿A qué se refiere con último trabajo? ¿En verdad dejará de ser un informante? ¿…Por qué venir a decírmelo a mí personalmente de entre todas las personas?

— Bueno, eso es bastante simple, señor _líder de los dollars_.

Solo entonces el chico se dio cuenta de _qué_ era lo que esperaba el informante provenir de él. O más bien, lo que esperaba de él el _ex-informante_ de Shinjuku.

—Oh…

Izaya se acercó hasta quedar a un solo paso del chico, apuntando hacia el sobre entre sus manos.

—En el sobre hay información que podría serte útil si estás en problemas algún día— dijo. — y también, información tuya que pudo serle útil a otros para hacerte daño en algún punto de tu vida. ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido~ Incluí información sobre tus queridos amigos allí también.

Tras oír aquel detalle sobre sus amigos, Mikado se apresuró en abrir el sobre de una vez por todas. El objeto contenía registros de llamadas, testimonios de gente que no había conocido en su vida sobre ellos tres, datos personales y donde estaban ubicados –en su mayoría se encontraban en la red- y cómo poder interceptarlos. Además de eso, quedaban muchos registros más pero no sería capaz de revisarlos todos en ese momento. Decir que no estaba impresionado sería una mentira.

Observó detenidamente al informante por unos segundos, quien se mantenía sereno frente a él. Existían tantas dudas en su cabeza en ese momento, pero no sabía por dónde comenzar a preguntar. Esto no era posible. No era posible que entregara tal nivel de información, no sin pedir algo a cambio. Además, ¿cómo comprobar que toda esa información era real?

—Parece que tienes muchas dudas en tu cabeza, ¿pero no sabes por donde comenzar a hacer preguntas verdad~? —Interrumpió el informante, con voz cantarina. — Además, es demasiado extraño que yo esté dándote esto sin tener algún motivo oculto, un motivo que probablemente sería demasiado problemático y peligroso. — Mikado saltó ante su presunción acertada. Izaya rió.— Lo único que quiero es que difundas información entre los dollars. Por eso vine contigo en vez de ir con Anri-chan o con Kida…

—¿También les entregaste algo a ellos? —inquirió Mikado, algo preocupado.

—Lo hice, pero no personalmente. Mi secretaria fue con Kida y Celty se encargó de Anri-chan, ya que son cercanas de alguna manera…

Un suspiro de alivio nació de entre los labios del chico al saber esta información. De alguna forma, sabía que ambos estarían bien. Además…

—El que Celty-san haya estado tan ocupada en las últimas semanas… ¿Era por tus encargos, Izaya-san?

—Lo era… pero ya no habrá más entregas a mi nombre de su parte. Como dije, he terminado. — dijo Izaya, con aire despreocupado. —Ahora, ¿podrías hacer eso por mí, Mikado-kun~? Asegúrale a todo el mundo que el informante ha dejado el trabajo y estaremos a mano.

Mikado no dijo nada y solamente asintió antes de que Izaya se despidiera de él con su típica sonrisa, esa que era más fingida que real. Aun así, de alguna indescriptible forma, Mikado sintió que podía confiar en el hombre por solo una vez en su vida, olvidando por completo de lo que era capaz. Entonces, el chico decidió que cumpliría su palabra y difundiría la información de alguna manera como pago por toda la información que había recibido.

A pesar de que existían muchas cosas que no entendía, como el mero hecho de escoger _no seguir_ siendo un informante, Mikado decidió seguir a sus instintos por solo una vez y ver como se desarrollaba todo con el paso del tiempo. Después de todo, el ex–informante no había sido causante de ningún desastre durante el último tiempo y esperaba que continuara siendo así en un futuro.

Más tarde, mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, el chico se preguntaría el por qué había decidido confiar en Orihara Izaya sin poner en duda ninguna de sus palabras. Repasaría su encuentro de inicio a fin intentando descubrir la razón, algún detalle que hubiese dejado pasar, hasta dar con el sin haberlo esperado. Era un detalle demasiado simple, demasiado subjetivo y sujeto a interpretaciones invalidantes, sin embargo, el joven quería creer que el cambio en la forma que se sentía estar frente a su presencia, era razón suficiente. Sobre todo tras percatarse de cómo la actitud analítica y la mirada inquisitiva del informante -que antes eran tan naturales en él como respirar- parecían haber disminuido notablemente...

.

…

.

Alguien le dijo una vez, que existen recuerdos especialmente perturbadores que terminan por ser omitidos en la memoria de quieres los vivieron. Que había recuerdos tan dañinos para la mente, que se ocultaban en el rincón más oscuro de la conciencia, allí, donde nadie podía revelarlos ni atreverse a tocarlos. Heiwajima Shizuo deseó, por un solo instante, que uno de sus recuerdos más odiados se hubiese perdido en el mar de su inconciencia. Shizuo deseó fervientemente, que el recuerdo del día en que conoció a Orihara Izaya se desvaneciera para siempre.

Después de mucho tiempo, al guardaespaldas se le había concedido un día libre. Solo uno, para calmar sus instintos de destrucción y deshacerse de sus impulsos cargados de frustración e ira pura. Sin embargo, el recuerdo que lo había estado atormentando desde muchos días atrás, se levantó mucho más intenso desde los rincones de su memoria, al no tener nada más que hacer que reflexionar sobre su conducta.

Sobraba decir que ya no tenía con quien descargar toda esta energía acumulada, pues el protagonista de sus indeseados recuerdos ya no le daba razones claras para desquitarse con él.

Temprano por la mañana, no había tenido un mejor panorama que observar las manchas amarillentas que se asomaban por los bordes del techo de su habitación. Era mejor que rememorar sus días de secundaria, se convenció. Pero aun así, con molestia, recordó cuanto había intentado quitar las manchas -incluso pintando nuevamente el cielo de la habitación- pero sin tener éxito en ello. Las manchas habían atravesado la pintura tan fácilmente, imposibilitando su desaparición, tal y como las palabras de Izaya se incrustaban en su memoria.

Fue aún más irritante para Shizuo el percatarse en ese momento, que las palabras pronunciadas por Izaya con ese acento irónico tan característico suyo, habían calado en él desde el primer momento en que lo escuchó hablar. Ahora, que Izaya ya no representaba para él un peligro inminente –por más que quisiera negarlo- se dio cuenta de cómo la pulga siempre estuvo acaparando la mayoría de sus pensamientos sin proponérselo. Y no de una buena manera, cabe decir.

Heiwajima Shizuo seguía odiándolo, simplemente no podía ser de otra manera después de todo lo que el otro había hecho. Este último pensamiento, apaciguó un tanto los instintos destructivos de Shizuo ya que, al parecer, este era el único detalle de la _relación_ que mantenía con Izaya, que se encontraba intacto: ellos se odiaban mutuamente. El informante lo odiaba y él, estaba malditamente seguro de que odiaba a Izaya como el primer día y seguiría haciéndolo hasta el final.

Shizuo daba por sentado que era un acuerdo tácito que existía entre ellos.

Impulsado por esta idea, el guardaespaldas logró por fin salir de la cama y recargar energía con un buen desayuno. Después, tras pensar cuidadosamente en cada una de sus opciones, decidió que sería mejor para él permanecer en casa durante el resto del día. Tom le había dicho que se alejara de todo aquello que le molestaba o que pudiese hacerlo entrar en un modo destructivo, y en general, eso solo podían provocarlo las personas extrañas que lo rodeaban. Mirándolo desde ese ángulo, evitar interacciones sociales de cualquier tipo durante el día era su opción más conveniente.

No se esperaba que la sola compañía de sus propios pensamientos le resultara tan estresante.

Daba lo mismo lo que hiciera, sus pensamientos regresaban a la incertidumbre de lo que podría estar haciendo Izaya sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Luchar contra ello tampoco le estaba sirviendo, por lo que su única solución fue largarse a fumar durante todo el día, enfocándose en cómo podría afectar a su organismo el consumo desmedido de tabaco en un plazo corto de tiempo. ¿Podría eso generarle algún tipo de daño? Tal vez Shinra estaría más interesado en eso…

No pasó mucho antes de darse cuenta de que se le habían agotado los cigarrillos. Dejando la cajetilla vacía sobre la mesa de centro, observó a su alrededor, notando cierta atmosfera extraña rodeando la sala. Lucía como si todo el humo que había expulsado se hubiera mantenido allí, encerrado. Frunció el ceño ante este detalle y chasqueó la lengua, antes de levantarse del sofá, colocarse los zapatos y salir de casa hacia la tienda para comprar más cigarrillos.

Afuera, el atardecer ya estaba comenzando. Shizuo se sorprendió por lo rápido que había trascurrido la hora, aunque sus pensamientos hubiesen sido perturbados por la pulga a lo largo de todo el día. Mañana sería un día más tranquilo, se dijo, esperando que volver a la rutina lo ayudase a descansar.

En ese momento, Heiwajima Shizuo no sabía cuan equivocado estaba.

Una presencia no deseada lo estaba esperando cuando regresó a casa. Shizuo vivía en un complejo de departamentos bastante pequeño en comparación con otros, por lo que una presencia extraña en el lugar siempre se hacía notar desde lejos. Y fue por esto mismo, que Shizuo lo notó incluso antes de subir las escaleras al segundo piso del complejo. Izaya, como un ente decorativo –pues no se movía-, estaba recargado sobre el barandal que impedía caer a cualquiera desde el pasillo frente a su puerta.

Shizuo sintió con naturalidad como el disgusto circulaba por su cuerpo después de reconocerlo. Un claro rechazo hacia el informante, pensó. Y eso, paradójicamente, lo mantuvo en calma. Gracias a ello, se acercó hasta el informante de Shinjuku sin que su temple se descontrolara, y a medida que avanzaba pudo darse cuenta, no sin extrañeza, que Izaya seguía sin notar que él hubiese regresado a casa. Se mantuvo de pie a su lado, entre confundido y enfadado, esperando a que la pulga se dignara a voltearse para enfrentarlo. Si había llegado hasta allí era para incordiarle como siempre hacía ¿No es asi? Al menos eso era lo esperable, se convenció Shizuo. Una prueba más de que sus promesas sobre no volver a incordiarle eran totalmente falsas, después de todo, jamás había llegado tan lejos como para querer fastidiarlo frete a su propia casa. Eso último, lo emocionó de forma retorcida, instando a su cuerpo a entrar en alerta, preparándose para una persecución anticipada.

— _Maldita pulga…_ —dijo finalmente, sobresaltando a Izaya.

Shizuo no pudo evitar que una sonrisa retorcida se dibujara en su rostro. En cambio, el hombre frente a él lució asustado por un instante, antes de que su semblante regresara a la tranquilidad con que lo había enfrentado hace más de una semana. Eso no disminuyó la sensación de alerta en el guardaespaldas, quien todavía esperaba una señal para regresar a la rutina que los caracterizaba.

—Shizu-chan… —Izaya frunció el entrecejo antes de continuar. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

…pero esa señal no llegaba…

— ¿Ah? —Shizuo dio un paso más hacia el informante, más irritado que antes por la pregunta estúpida. —Yo debería preguntarte eso, maldito hijo de puta… ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

Izaya, nuevamente en una postura calma, desvió la mirada hacia un lado y entrecerró los ojos, apretando con fuerza la baranda bajo su mano derecha.

— Te hice una pregunta. —Remarcó Shizuo, incapaz de acercarse a atacar a Izaya como en el pasado –por más enfadado que estuviera- al ver que no estaba defendiéndose…Otra vez.

El informante posó sus ojos nuevamente en el irritado guardaespaldas y suspiró.

— Estaba esperándote, Shizu-chan. Aunque por tu vestimenta, puedo asumir que hoy no fuiste a trabajar. — dijo, explicando lo evidente. Aquel día, Shizuo llevaba un conjunto más bien cómodo, no su usual vestimenta de bartender. Sin embargo, lo que sorprendió a Shizuo en esta ocasión no fue el hecho de que Izaya lo estuviera esperando, sino el hecho de que él, siendo Izaya, no supiera donde se encontraba él ese día.

— ¿Acaso no eres tú el que siempre alardea sobre saber todo lo que sucede en Ikebukuro, pulga? — Espetó Shizuo con un deje de ironía no muy bien personificada –ya que no era lo suyo-.

—…Supongo que asi era. —contestó Izaya, con total seriedad en sus facciones mientras lo miraba. —Aunque de todas formas, no estaba siempre detrás de ti y tus rutinas.

Shizuo no le creyó en lo más mínimo.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué maldita razón siempre sabías donde llegar para importunarme? —Inquirió, presionando aún más sus puños.

Izaya se incorporó y colocó ambas manos en el interior de su abrigo. Por un momento, Shizuo pensó que sacaría su navaja de una vez, pero no fue así. Todavía lucía sospechosamente indefenso ante sus ojos.

—Creo que deberías hacer algo con tu memoria defectuosa, Shizu-chan. Eras tú quien siempre se acercaba a mí directamente, guiado por la _peste_ que yo dejaba o algo así…— explicó el informante, con un tono de voz extrañamente suave, pero con un claro deje de molestia en la ejecución. Shizuo quiso replicar algo pero, tragándose todo su enojo y frustración, se dio cuenta nuevamente de que la pulga de mierda tenía la razón. Eso lo enfadó todavía más. Necesitaba darle un buen puñetazo y acabar con él de una vez por todas, pero no tenía razones suficientes para hacerlo en ese momento.

 _Maldición, maldición, maldición…_

Ajeno a sus pensamientos turbulentos, Izaya prosiguió, usando ese tono de voz que siempre terminaba por sacarlo de quicio…

— Como te decía, vine hasta aquí porque hay algo que quiero decirte, y espero que tu mente –que aunque a primera vista parece tener solo la capacidad de análisis de un ser _unicelular_ -pueda asimi-¡!

…y como una premonición, asi lo hizo.

Sin poder reprimir más su rabia acumulada durante semanas, Shizuo se abalanzó frente a Izaya y lo tomó por el cuello de su camiseta, dispuesto a darle un buen golpe para que lo dejara en paz.

—Has vuelto a colmar mi paciencia, _Izaya —_ dijo, después de evitar enviarlo lejos, enfurecido. Al parecer, su umbral de reacción había disminuido radicalmente con el paso de los días, pero no fue suficiente como para arrojarlo lejos, todavía. — ¿Solo has venido a insultarme? _Maldito bastardo_ … no porque ahora parezcas indefenso evitarás que te mande a volar de un golpe y de paso, matarte de una vez por todas.

Antes, un insulto no significaba nada para Shizuo ¿Acaso simplemente buscaba una excusa para descargarse? Se golpeó internamente por siquiera considerar a posibilidad. ¡El no necesitaba excusas para golpear a Izaya, maldita sea! Por lo que, recordando su odio acumulado a lo largo de los años, continuó: — Dime, Izaya… ¿No crees que es mejor que escapes de una maldita vez?

Izaya permaneció quieto, casi imperturbable ante la furiosa mirada que Shizuo le daba, pero algo llamó la atención del guardaespaldas antes de reclamarle por algo más. El informante temblaba casi imperceptiblemente, solo seguía enfrentándolo con la mirada. Confundido, Shizuo decidió atribuirlo a que lo tenía un poco levantado sobre el piso, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

—Shizu-chan, creo que estás algo sensible el día de hoy… ¿Un insulto siempre fue suficiente para sacarte de quicio~? — el agarre que tenía sobre él se hizo más fuerte ante la ironía persistente en la voz de Izaya. —Pero, aunque me parece de lo más interesante este nuevo cambio en ti -no tengas duda sobre ello-, debo aclararte que no tenía intención de insultarte nuevamente. Aunque no debería estar explicando esto…

— ¡¿Ah?! Maldita pulga… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso si acabas de hacerlo?

—No lo hice. Lo malinterpretaste de una forma bastante estúpida. Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar. —dijo, esta vez con algo de cansancio. Shizuo le gruñó de forma extraña. —Solo dije que a primera vista parecías ser así, no que realmente lo seas… o _que yo lo crea_. — añadió eso último, observando a cualquier cosa que no fuera Shizuo. Después, puso su atención directamente en la mano que sujetaba con fuerza su ropa, antes de volver al guardaespaldas. — Asi que, como dije días atrás ¿no tienes razón para atacarme, verdad? Y no estoy intentando atacarte tampoco asi que… ¿podrías soltarme de una vez, Shizu-chan?

Tras un chasquido irritado, Shizuo le dejó libre una vez más. Al menos, su maldito tono de voz irritante se había desvanecido.

Intentando ignorar su presencia aunque sin mucho éxito, el guardaespaldas se acercó a la barandilla y se afirmó allí, sacando un cigarrillo para fumar. Detrás de él, Izaya estaba ordenando su ropa con parsimonia, casi como si hubiese estado esperando un ataque de este tipo y a pesar de eso, no tenía intención alguna de defenderse.

O eso quería darle a entender.

Con pánico, Shizuo se apresuró en voltearse bajo la idea de que Izaya estaba esperando precisamente eso, que él le diera la espalda para por fin efectuar su ataque y acabar con él, pero al girarse, solo vio a Izaya acercarse también a la barandilla y afirmarse en ella justo a su lado.

Eso era demasiado extraño.

— ¿No traes tus navajas hoy? —preguntó Shizuo sin querer hacerlo en realidad.

Se maldijo internamente por su estúpido impulso.

A su lado, Izaya permaneció en silencio por unos segundos antes de contestar. Shizuo lo miró de soslayo. Claramente, la pulga no se esperaba ninguna pregunta de su parte. Había vuelto a mirar hacia el frente cuando Izaya le respondió: —No. No las traigo desde hace varias semanas.

—No suena muy creíble viniendo de alguien como tú…—expuso Shizuo, con marcado desdén.

Izaya rió a su lado, con una extraña naturalidad. Shizuo se paralizó. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, como un mal augurio. La sensación no le agradó.

—Puedes verificarlo si quieres…

—No, gracias.

Otra risa, y otro escalofrío desagradable para ignorar.

—Dijiste que habías venido a decirme algo. —añadió el guardaespaldas, haciéndole caso a la estúpida parte de su mente que no quería escuchar desde su visita a Shinra y Celty hace una semana.

Obtuvo como respuesta una larga e incómoda pausa.

Shizuo estaba reconsiderando seriamente usar sus puños para mandarlo lejos, cuando lo escuchó.

—…Ya no soy un informante, Shizuo.

 _Espera… ¿Qué?_

Bien, aquello lo había dejado sin palabras. De todas las malditas mentiras y engaños que Izaya pudiera inventar para jugar con él, esta jamás la hubiera imaginado. Aquello, definitivamente no era verdad ¿Cómo podrías dejar de ser un informante de un día para otro? ¿Cómo dejar de serlo cuando se vive para ello? Porque por más jodido y loco que sonara, el maldito bastardo era el mejor para jugar con la información y con las personas, además, suponía que la paga era demasiado buena para dejarlo por las buenas.

No, aquello no era real.

— ¿Crees que voy a creerme eso, Izaya? —dijo Shizuo, arrojando lejos lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo para mirar directamente a Izaya. —No puede ser más que otro maldito juego retorcido de los tuyos… ¿Qué esperas lograr ahora, eh, pulga? ¿Qué esperas de mí diciéndome toda esa mierda?

Algo que no supo comprender en ese momento se deslizó por las facciones de Izaya como una ráfaga de viento. Después, el temple controlado pero sin ironía de Izaya, ese que tanto comenzaba a fastidiar a Shizuo, regresó para generar una explicación que pretendía ser más o menos clara.

— No espero que me creas ahora. —le dijo, retomando la jovialidad que lo caracterizaba. — Y no es otro de mis juegos, ¿te lo dije antes, no~? Que no planeo hacerle daño a nadie con todo esto…puedes preguntarle a cualquiera. Sorprendentemente, esa no es mi intención.

—Sigo sin creer nada de eso, pulga. —Shizuo se alejó un paso, adquiriendo nuevamente una posición de defensa para enfatizar sus palabras. — Incluso ahora espero que lances un maldito ataque a traición. —rió, convencido de sus palabras. — No me sorprenderías.

Izaya lo examinó de pies a cabeza después de escucharlo y luego sonrió con sorna, como en los viejos tiempos. Shizuo se tensó al verlo acercarse a él como si nada, esperando que algo sucediera. Preparándose para otra de sus _jugarretas_ …sin embargo, el ataque que estaba esperando jamás llegaría. A pesar de la entonación y la mirada llena de ironía que había recuperado Izaya en ese instante, Shizuo esperaba por algo que no se repetiría en mucho tiempo.

Eso lo estaba desconcertando.

—Tengo una propuesta para ti. Algo especial, Shizu-chan~. —Ese tono exasperante había regresado, pero Shizuo ya no sabía que hacer frente a eso. No cuando el otro seguía sin adoptar una posición que le advirtiera sobre un pronto ataque. Era como si la pulga entregara dos mensajes completamente diferentes con su cuerpo y con sus palabras. Shizuo ya no sabía cómo responderle. Simplemente, Izaya parecía estar divirtiéndose a su costa, aunque eso seguía causando en él un nivel de irritabilidad comparable al de cada vez que lo apuntaba con su navaja.

— Quita esa maldita expresión de tu rostro, maldición. Estas rozando el límite de mi paciencia otra vez… —advirtió. No estaba realmente seguro de por qué.

— ¿Por qué~? —continuó hablando Izaya sin inmutarse, con su tono juguetón habitual. — Esto es algo que te beneficiará más que a nadie.

— ¿Cómo una propuesta tuya podría beneficiarme alguna vez?

Izaya se rió, aunque parecía estar expresando algo similar al nerviosismo. El guardaespaldas ignoró esta revelación. No era como si eso ayudase a que Shizuo aclarara sus dudas de todas formas.

—Supongo que mi reputación me precede~… ¡Pero!, esta vez, podrás comprobar que todo lo que te digo es verdad.

— ¡Como si fuera a créete alguna vez! Maldita pulga…

—Te dejaré vigilarme de cerca, Shizu-chan.

Otro escalofrió lo recorrió, con la simple idea de tener que soportar al bastardo por más tiempo del necesario.

— ¿ _Ah_? ¿Cómo mierda es eso un beneficio para mí?

—Bueno, confirmarás que no le estoy haciendo daño a nadie ¿No es así~?

Shizuo simplemente frunció el ceño con fuerza, ignorando por completo el hecho de que eso si representaba un beneficio para él.

—Terminaré matándote antes de creerte, pulga. —aseguró. — Lo haré si veo que haces un mínimo daño a alguien, maldición.

— Por ahora, es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar. —Izaya dijo esto con una sonrisa perversa, antes de saltar sobre el barandal y lanzarse como si nada hacia el primer piso.

Shizuo se negó a seguirle el paso como dictaba su instinto desde hace años, aun así, se asomó por el barandal para verlo marchar. Extrañamente, a Izaya le tomó algo más de tiempo del que recordaba el poder levantarse para volver a avanzar. _Tal vez_ , se dijo, siempre había sido asi pero no se había dado cuenta, asi que lo atribuyó a que su percepción se modificaba cuando una gran descarga de adrenalina corría por sus venas.

Aunque sonara contradictorio de alguna manera.

.

.

.

 _¡Hey! Buenas Noches a todos ¿oh buenos días? Como sea! Me retrasé un poco más con este capítulo ya que había bastantes cosas que modificar… además de que resultó ser más largo que los otros capítulos._

 _Me gustaría explicarles algo sobre las fechas de subida de los capítulos… espero poder hacerlo semanalmente como hasta ahora, de hecho, esa siempre ha sido mi costumbre, pero! Puede que en alguna ocasión me retrase un poco más. Lo digo porque soy alguien a quien le gusta más trabajar bajo plazos claros, pero de todas formas lo aviso, por si surge algo imprevisto :D_

 _Espero que les gustara este capítulo, desde ya, las cosas comienzan a avanzar en una dirección diferente y realmente espero que los personajes no se salgan tanto de su carácter. De verdad, intentaré respetar lo más que pueda sus personalidades a pesar del rumbo que llevara la historia._

 _Y bueno, Gracias por leer esta historia!_

 _Nos leemos la otra semana ;D Bye~_


End file.
